


Body Exchange

by TemiDark



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 44,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemiDark/pseuds/TemiDark
Summary: You been bombarded with theories about how one of EXO members is your future partner. What will happen when your best friend decides to take matters in her own hands and she exchanges your body with Sehun's?





	1. Gimme A Break!

**Author's Note:**

> Italic border is for English and normal one is going to be for Korean~ The more you know :3

Here you found yourself again, at the doorsteps to your best friends house. She assured you that if you arrived today she wouldn’t try to talk too much about the strange future she had out planned for you inside her mind. You agreed, but it was quite a foolish move to believe her words so easily in the first place. As soon you stepped inside after being greeted by your lovely friend you realized how some kind of medieval costume was resting on her shoulders. She quickly asked for your honest opinion, shrugging it off you told her how pretty she actually managed to look in it. This, however, may have been the first mistake you made today beside stepping inside your foot inside this house. Soon you saw how your wrist was captured by her slender hand and she started to run, dragging you along to her room which was upstairs. Once entering you saw the usual, a huge wall filled with only EXO posters and a strange paper filled with some strange theories that been hanging there since she apparently came to a strange conclusion to who your future partner was inside EXO. Sure you liked the group, but she may have taken her fantasies far too long. But there was another sight you spotted which actually wasn’t as usual, there were many pages from books ripped, where many strange pentagrams were drawn on it.

“ _What are those?”_ you let out now sweat rolling down your forehead you hardly wanted to be stuck here again listing to her fantasies about you ending up with one of the secret EXO members. You knew you were done for when a mischievous grin appeared on your friend’s face and you were dragged down to sit on her bed.

“ _You are onto it again._ ” you managed to sight as you were preparing yourself for another lecture about how you would get together with an EXO member, because her strongest guilty pleasure was apparently shipping people together or as she loved to call it, putting two destined people with each other.

Day in and day out she would babble how your future husband was one of EXO but she never revealed a name claiming it would ruin the surprise mechanism.

“ _If you start it again I will seriously leave.”_ you muttered glaring at her as she only giggled at your not so dangerous threat.

“ _Don’t worry I prepared something else for today. I decided I don’t want to see you suffer this much anymore you been searching for love for so long yet I know a boy who will steal it away from you really fast, so today I prepared something to let you meet him.”_ you sighed as she suddenly shoved a plushie into your arms which was strongly similar to Sehun.

“ _Is it Sehun?”_ you asked as your friend nodded, now she started to draw something strange on the floor. You just shook your head deciding to occupy yourself with hugging the plushie and playing with it. You expected her to dunno get on Skype and get somehow place to talk with EXO on After School tv show. You hardly knew what they been up to as you weren’t really a hardcore fan of theirs, you just enjoyed the music they made like a normal person and sometimes looked upon cute videos of these dorks so you hardly involved yourself with their fandom.

“ _What are you even doing over there? You read too many fantasy books?”_ you asked seeing as she was drawing some circles and something that looked like ancient runes.

“ _I will get you to your husband.”_ she managed to say as you rolled your eyes not really impressed she told you to stand inside the circle now putting some writings on your body.

“ _I swear I have no idea how I managed to stand you at all your ideas are way too crazy.”_ you muttered while adding. “ _Also those pen marks better be washable and you owe me some kind of dinner after preforming this strange ritual.”_ she smiled while nodding agreeing to the deal and then she started to chant some kind of mantra.

“ _Please have mercy on my soul.”_ you muttered wanting to go home to read fanfics, that’s when everything turned black and you collapsed on the floor. The next thing you knew someone was biting you on your shoulder. Slamming the person in the face while hearing some kind of grunt noise you soon heard another man speaking in Korean.

“That’s what you deserve after bothering someone when they’re sleeping.” startled you opened up your eyes only to see you were in a car, the first instinct was to think you were kidnapped by some Korean weirdos, you quickly tried to reach for the door to jump out screaming like crazy, causing a commotion suddenly the one that actually bit you realized what you were up to and he grabbed you hand preventing you from opening the door.

“Quick lock the door!” Without any hesitation, the manager did as he was asked and so with just one button the doors in the car got locked, meanwhile, everyone looked rather suprised inside the car.

“What is going on? Are you ok?” you turned around to see who was preventing you from jumping. You were expecting some weirdo but at the same time, you were sure you heard this voice somewhere before. Getting eye-contact with the stranger you soon realized it was Baekhyun from Exo. You let out a bloody murder scream, that’s when you noticed.

“Wait why does my voice sound like this?” you muttered to yourself in English causing the other guys to wonder what kind of joke you were trying to put on them. You glanced down just to find a crotch that was not your own. Feeling it with your hand you finally realized these were manly parts of the body. Another scream was heard as the manager yelled.

“Quiet down I could crash when you are this loud inside the car.” Everyone's eyes were on you as they pondered what you were up to.

“ _This can’t be real.”_ you let out dragging your hands on the hair, that no longer were the usual length but completely short.

“ _What did I do to deserve this?”_ you were on a verge to let out a tantrum. You pinched your cheek to see if this was the reality, feeling pain while progressing with th

”is act you soon screamed again as loud as possible startling the other members of EXO that were trying to enjoy the car ride.

" _No!!!"_ you curled into a ball, as you saw no hope out of this weird situation. That’s when a thought came across your head. ‘If I’m inside EXOs van, I have the this what shouldn't be named thing on my body... does it mean I’m inside someone’s body???' searching for a phone with your hands you soon spotted the other guys inside the van which were Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen and the Manager. Who’s body were you inside then? Finally reaching for the phone you soon picked it up as you struggled to find the camera button, once there you turned the camera to have a look out on your face. You were shocked.

“ _Aggghhh!!!”_ you let out as everyone else sighed.

“What is it Sehun? Did we forget about something like your pets birthday?" Baekhyun soon let out as you looked at him with your eyes wide open. You weren’t sure what to say at all.

“I demand a meeting with the whole EXO!” would they believe you if you shared the information you were not Sehun, they had to right? What did your friend even do to you, was it because of those strange rituals she made, you sure would share a piece of your mind once you would seen her again.

"What do you need a meeting for?" Chen questioned which made you look at him, more you glared because he dared to question you after all the things that you had to go thru.

"You will see once you come there, if you want to be kept in the dark so be it." you crossed your arms and hardly said anything more even if you were bombarded with questions from the EXO members you needed to think on your own, to clue out what to do and say about this weird ass situation.


	2. Kidnapped?

Sehun was so shocked when he woke up in an unfamiliar place, but what rather than the surroundings he first spotted some strange markings covering his whole arm, it was such a distraction indeed that he hardly noticed the size difference, not only his wrists but palms as well.

“This is so strange.” he muttered suddenly gazing up to being meet with a poster of himself, his eyes darting around the room he suddenly realized how the whole wall was filled with nothing but EXO posters. He then looked at some kind of paper that was entirely written in English one of the few words he could read actually was “ _Destiny_ ” he titled his head in confusion that’s when he heard the door crack open. His gaze landed on the female that stood in the door frame which made him panic a little. Was he sold out by EXO to a crazy fan? Was he by any chance kidnapped? As such questions were roaming in his head it was dead quiet until the girl smiled as she made a small victory dance.

“ _Yes, my plan worked.”_ Apparently, your friend didn’t need too much time to figure out that you weren’t in posses of your own body anymore. The previous resting bitch face was gone and the aura seemed so less mysterious from before. She gave her herself a compliment about work well done. Sehun was now panicking yet not showing it on his face, he looked down to see if any of his clothes were still on. Imagine his surprise when he saw a pair of boobs when he looked down. He seemed really confused as he started to feel the whole body with his hands, which made your best friend snicker thinking he was cute. Taking a mirror she handed it over to him now explaining in the calmest voice what he went through.

“I’m so sorry. I borrowed your body for my friends' sake. I just wanted her so badly to meet her future husband.” she managed to say bowing her head, apologizing to him for not being able to inform him of her plan before also the fact she never asked for such permission.

“How could you even do it?” he asked way taken aback as he never heard of such case ever before.

“How my friend likes to call it I did it with _Woodoo Shoodoo Acadabradoo._ ” Sehun just laughed as it sounded really silly. He just nodded at then he surely was at loss for words, even if she was the fan of EXO she hardly acted like such.

“Those posters hanging around must make you feel uncomfortable.” she managed to speak up as she looked around her room.

“I had all those pictures bought to find out my friend's destiny... she never like had a boyfriend and always were going around single so I was determined to find him. My backup... if I can call them as such helped me figure it out and I decided to do something stupid... at least she will remember her first meeting with her boyfriend for the rest of her life?” she started to giggle just at the lone thought of that.

“If you want we can grab some bubble tea and I can answer whatever questions you may have... also you can stay at my place I told her parents that she may spend some time at my house.” Sehun nodded really happy at the mention of bubble tea.

“Or right but first I think I need to help you getting those marking off.” (fn/n) went for a while as she returned with a bowl filled with water, soap, and a towel. She kneeled beside him as she started to clean away all the markings she wrote on your body before. She had to rub it a little bit for it to fully to get off.

“You are not so bad.” Sehun muttered as he liked all the attention he was getting. Sure he was still rather on his guard as usually he didn’t want to converse with strangers but probably because he was in such a strange situation he decided to trust this person that decided to take such good care of him. Once she was done she lead him to the bubble tea shop as she promised.

“So whose body is it?” Sehun asked being rather calm and rational with the situation.

“It’s my friend's body as I said before. I send her off in hopes she would together with one of the members.” she admitted smiling like a fool just thinking about it.

“But I can already sense she will try to murder me when she will see me again. She can be as scary as Satansoo.” this statement made Sehun laugh.

“I wonder then how my friends gonna handle two Satansoos at their house then.” they both laughed finding each others company kind of calming and refreshing.

“But what about my dog, how could he possibly receive love when I’m not there.” which made your friend assure him.

“Well if she gets the chance to meet the dog she won’t leave it. She would be probably standing there hugging the dog while crying, through the sobs she would totally tell people how cute it is.” the (fn/h/c) haired girl nodded seeing all this before her own eyes.

“Yes, totally I can’t unsee now.” Sehun wondered how everyone would react to seeing this state of him.

“She will probably tell people she is not you, but the question remains if they will believe her.” she said as Sehun nodded realizing that if he wasn’t in this situation himself he would have a hard time to accept such explanation from anyone. He would think they were crazy, but then he really though if for example, Baekhyun started to act like another Satansoo he would probably agree with whatever the person was saying unless they were really good at acting then he would take it as some kind of prank, to be honest. Thinking it trough he hardly realized when his bubble tea was finished. The female in front of him saw his sadness in his eyes so she offered him her own share of the drink, which caused the rapper to smile really brightly like a child on Christmas.


	3. No Lock Can Stop Baecky

After the car ride, you found yourself at the doorsteps to the EXO’s dorms, having the doors opened before your face you could see that the outside, as well as the inside of the apartment, were quite huge indeed. Probably few of things that SM did right, but then you shook your head realizing these guys probably found this place themselves. So nevermind. Yet you hardly liked the place itself, such spaces usually suffocated you in a way making you feel like an animal in a cage that were stocked up on each other. Which is why you were living inside a house with a beautiful garden together with your parents. Just a single thought back at your situation you reminded yourself about your plants which you were a caretaker of every single day. Which made you question, who would take of them when you are gone and offer them the love that they deserved. Sighting you finally stepped your foot inside the house, making a mental note to remind your friend of all your worries that she brought over to you by taking you away from your material body while placing a stranger inside. You were seriously hoping for your mother to take care of your plant babies when you would be gone. If they died you wouldn't forgive your friend. Once inside you stopped walking as you froze in place, you stood there like a deer in headlights not really sure where you should go. You had no idea where anything was here for that matter, so suddenly you felt like a tourist in foreign lands inside this huge dorms.

_"Should I also take photos?"_ you were wondering about whatever your friend would want to see it. Then you facepalmed yourself like hell you would give her this satisfaction after what she has done. Seeing all the other scatter around you were left alone in the hallway. Gathering up some strange you started to sneak around feeling like you stepped into some private property you shouldn't be at in the first place. 

" _Fighting (y/n). You can survive this_ ." you muttered to yourself while trying to move on to see which room was Sehun's. You definitely felt too awkward to ask anyone for direction, especially now when they still weren’t aware of your true identity. You preferred to wait and tell them in in a group being too lazy to explain it multiple times in a row. When you were about to open the door to one of the rooms soon you felt someone poking your shoulder that made you jump up into the air, shocking the member that decided to speak with you. Turning around you saw Baekhyun's face, which was really amused by your strange reaction. You seriously wanted to slap him for scaring the shit out of you, but you held yourself back for the moment.

"The other's will be late, apparently they got a flat tire so the manager is apparently changing it right now.” Baekhyun explained as he decided to not mention Suho being skeptics of your demands, he hardly wanted you to lash out at him again. But he needed some questions answered right now, after

all he had no idea why you” as Sehun acted the way you did, no matter how much he pondered about it he couldn't come to any logical conclusions.

"What's with you today?" he asked you just shrugged your shoulders.

“You will know later, now excuse me.” you let out looking inside each respective room without knowing that the vocalist still had its eyes on you.

“Are you searching for something?” he questioned, out of panic you quickly nodded your head having something strange leave your mouth without thinking it through.

“I'm searching for my favorite socks."

"What?" Baecky asked which ma”de you title your head to the side not really sure what you just babbled out yourself.

“What?” you both stood there like two statues looking at each other until someone's whiny voice disturbed your thoughts. Chen seemed to be heading to Xiumin so he obviously ignored you two attending his own business.

“Did you take something? Or you caffeine or sugar high?" Having this que”stion taken up you weren't sure what to answer him. Biting your tongue out of nervousness you soon came with a crappy answer.

“I took some sleeping pills to sleep better and now I can't tell apart the rooms because I'm so drowsy." you facepalmed mentally at your own stupidity, but to your surprise, you felt someone grabbi”ng your wrist. Looking up you saw Baekhyun's cheerful face as he guided you through the maze. 'Is this some kind of guardian angel? That was sent from heaven?' you thought being sure you could see a golden aura surrounding his silhouette you needed to cover your eyes to protect yourself from the strong light. Soon you found yours

elf at Sehun's room you ”thanked the older male for his help as you immediately plopped on the bed closing your eyes.

"You welcome." you could hear as the doors closed, but soon you heard the vocalist laugh at the other side of the door. You were sure you even heard him snort, which made you realize you were a fool for thinking he was a guardian angel from above. Shaking your head you soon probably took few minutes nap only to wake up some time later finally coming back to earth realizing how sweaty Sehun's body was from the very beginning. Sniffing the t-shirt he wore you winced in disgust.

"I need a shower." saying those words out loud you soon realized that maybe you should have asked your friend to change your back, yet she refused to take up your calls. Feeling really disturbed with so many layers of sweat collecting on Sehun’s body that you were the owner to you decided the best decision was actually gathering up your strength and take that damn shower. Taking a hold of some fresh clothes you headed out the room in the adventure to search for the bathroom which was so much easier than finding Sehun’s room. Stepping in it took you some time to figure out how the shower worked but once you got a hold of it you could only laugh because it was rather easy.

To your inconvenience about that time, the rest of the EXO members that were gathered inside the doors decided to have their own meeting to talk about your out of ordinary actions.

“I think something is happening to him, he admitted he was taking sleeping pills, it couldn't mean anything good.” Baekhyun let out as the others seemed to agree.

"You think he has insomnia problems?” Chen asked as Baek nodded coming to even more ’serious conclusions.

"I wonder why he didn't tell us, maybe we need more shower therapy!" while saying this Beak seemed to be really excited as everyone else seemed to have shaken their heads not wanting any part in this.

"Anyway where is he now?" they all walked inside Sehun's room but found it empty once it became dead silent in the dorms could they hear the shower running.

"Good opportunity!" the happy virus let out as he sprinted there with all his might on the way grabbing some chopsticks from the kitchens drawer.

You were enjoying the warm water against your skin, that's when suddenly” you heard a click on the floor. You were unfazed until you saw how the figure decided to strip from their clothes. Panicking you soon opened the shower grabbing some shampoo and throwing it at Baekhyun. Everyone assembled could hear a feminine squeal coming from inside the bathroom. They all seemed to be impressed yet shocked at the same time not really aware Sehun could hit such high notes.


	4. Demon Affairs

Everyone rushed to the bathroom, questions keep spinning in their minds as they wondered who let out such a terrible sound, yes they recognized it as Sehun’s but they hardly could believe it was him making it in the first place. Could they have by any chance heard it wrong? They came to the bathroom’s doors finding Baekhyun onto the floor sitting like stunned as if his whole soul left his body for eternity.

“What happened?” Chanyeol was the first one to speak up, not being able to contain himself anymore, but no answer was given to him in exchange, so he decided to shake the vocalist a little that still had this stupid look glued to his face.

“H-he called me a pervert!” Baekhyun finally shuttered out as a single tear fell from his beautiful face.

“First he looked disgusted when I tried to bite him... and now even this.” by this time the happy virus was sobbing clenching his palms into Chanyeol’s shirt.

“Aren’t you overdoing it a little?” Miseok asked thinking this situation was going a little bit out of hand. That’s when the bathroom door was slammed open and you walked out changed into other clothes a small towel resting on your wide shoulders. Your face expressed your anger, glares send to the whole group that was gathered outside the bathroom. Such strong image of you was popping up because you hardly wanted anyone to notice and tease you about the blush that spread itself all over your face which made you feel like a high school girl.

All the guys managed to flinch at your expression as you may have gotten it a little too far, the aura around you was basically suffocating and you looked as if you were ready to kill a man. Everyone gathered there made a small group and held each other for life as they wondered what happened to their cute mankae.

“I think he spent too much time with Satansoo lately, he was affected and now Satan himself tried to take him from us as well.” Chanyeol let out as the other three seemed to agree, all beside Miseok.

“I will go have a talk with him.” he soon let out, really confident in himself thanks to the fact he was indeed the oldest and maybe even the strongest member, he stepped inside Sehun’s room. That’s when you thought it would have been a good idea to recreate the circle you saw your friend drawing, and you though the best source of material you had at hand was blood. So imagine Xiumin’s surprise when he walked into Sehun’s room and he saw him there sitting on the floor inside a pentagram drawn in blood as an evil laughter escaped his lips filling the whole room that was enwrapped in silence. Just looking at this made the vocalist lose all the strength in his legs, that’s when you finally felt his presence. Feeling bad that he needed to witness something like this you tried to rise up and reason out your strange behavior, but that's when the oldest instincts kicked in all the adrenaline kick he got, made him chose flight instead of fight.

“Wait!” you let out but it was too late the deed was done and so he came to the others, his poor lungs being out of breath because he lost all the power on both screaming and running.

“He’s really possessed!” just seeing Xiumin’s state it spoke for itself so they all picked themselves up and they ran to the front door as fast they possibly could. You trying to catch up, wondering what came into them to scream bloody murder at this hour of day.

“Did I look so suspicious?” you wondered looking at the blood stuck behind your nails, furrowing your brows you soon heard that the other’s made their appearance. Realizing how you finally could explain yourself to them you felt happiness spread inside your body. You hoped they would understand the situation you found yourself in, but once you appeared there you saw all four members it being Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen and Xiumin hiding behind this groups leader also known as the single mother for EXO.

“Don’t let him fool you! He’s possessed!” Chanyeol yelled once you entered the room, which made the poor Suho sight in annoyance wondering what kind of stupid game his kids came up with now.

“What kind of stupid performance are you up to now? We are all tired after we got stuck by the road changing the tire.” It was true the rest of the group were really exhausted by this point because this inconvenience summoned many fans and they had to try their best to deal with the crowd.

“No! You don’t understand! He was making dark rituals inside his room, look at his hands they are covered in blood.” you tried to hide the fact, putting your hand behind your back smiling innocently. Yet Suho wanted to see whatever they were right and so he grabbed your wrist checking the fact for himself.

“He was acting strange since the car ride!” Suddenly Chen spoke up as Baekhyun defenced his statement.

“Sehunnie tried to jump out the car when it was moving.” you couldn’t take it anymore so you soon let out.

“I can explain.” yet it only became like a whisper as you wereknowoverwhelmed with the whole situation.

“That’s what usually demons or ghost tell people!” Chanyeol yelled now hiding behind Kyungsoo that seemed to be really annoyed with the whole situation, he just wanted to sleep so he hardly cared right now if Sehun was indeed possessed but when he tried to walk away Chanyeol pulled him back outside the front door frame.

“Well have you ever even seen a single demon or ghost?!” you soon yelled out, starting to getbrightestticked off not feeling like playing this game anymore.

“No! You are the first one!” Baekhyun soon let out as Kyungsoo tried his best to escape Chanyeols grip yet the giant shook his head.

“You going to be eaten! If you want to eat someone, eat the leader!” and like this, the doors were shut down and you stood there with Suho that looked wide-eyed at the dried blood that was covering your fingertips.

“What happened?” he seemed really concerned about your wellbeing, or more like Sehun’s, you read about them knowing each other for a long time so you weren’t surprised. Part of you decided to be honest so gathering up all your strength soon you announced.

“I just made a pentagram in blood...” you thought he would yell about getting blood onto the floor and something about it being hard to wash off, but you were a fool for hoping for such reaction, because as soon you admitted your wrongdoings his eyes went wide, it seemed like he decided to believe all the other four guys and their vivid imagination.

“Excuse me?” he soon let out but feeling proud about the fact you managed to recreate the piece you said in an excited voice.

“It’s perfect, just the way I wanted it to look like.” that’s when the quiet house was filled with Suho’s screams that echoed throughout the whole house, you thought your head would explode any minute now. You soon realized this situation wasn’t any good. You looked at the leader in disappointment wondering how could you even summon the others for a meeting in such state. Only one possible thought came across your head.

“You fools, gather before me or I will chase you all down and eat your souls for dessert.” it seemed to have worked as all the guys scattered inside the house again and sat quietly in the living room’s sofa.

“Now before you idiots, not you Kyungsoo and Lay you guys cool, come with more stupid out of this earth conclusions I would like to announce that I’m not a demon, neither I am Sehun.” Having that out felt really nice, and you hardly had any hard feelings towards those two mentioned as Kyungsoo seemed indifferent about the whole situation and Lay mostly looked confused probably he thought it was all a prank no one bothered to warn him about.

“If you're not a demon, the only thing that you could possibly be is a ghost.” Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun let out at the same time which pissed you off, taking off your slipper you threw it at them both, hitting a jackpot. Thankfully they were sitting beside eachother so it was quite an easy task.

“We are older than you!” they suddenly let out which made you argue with them.

“If I’m a ghost like you accuse me of I could easily be 1000 years old! So it would be most approritate to call me Noona!” you were so done at this point and you never thought someone could have gotten on more ridicilous topic.

“If you are a female demon, how could you possibly seduce anyone in this body?” You glared daggers at Chen that asked this, did he think you were some kind of Succubus from nowhere?

“Listen boy, if I wanted too I could seduce you in this body as well!” having that out your chest made the poor vocalist of the group realize his grave mistake and he ran away into his room before you had the time to rip your shirt of. You collapsed onto the floor, frustration eating you inside out.

“We will take this tomorrow morning so you guys can sleep it over... and I dunno become more clever for a change.” stating this you took heavy steps back into your room in hopes they wouldn’t be as easily scared in the morning.

 


	5. Don't Be So Salty

After having a really deep conversation about why (fn/n) choose this course of action, he decided to accept his fate where he would put this precious time into relaxing as well as having a break from his busy schedules and idol life. He was confident that his hyungs would notice his strange behaviors which would lead them to a conclusion that his soul wasn't left in his body at least for the slight moment. He hoped that the whole group would to help the poor girl out so he wouldn’t lose his career over the course of few days when he happened to be absent. Because both he and your dear friend decided to ignore your calls and screams for help they hardly knew about the sticky situation you found yourself in. Who would have thought that EXO would take the act with you being a demon or an ancient ghost seriously? Such thought never crossed Sehun's mind in the slightest. After all, Sehun assured (fn/n) that you were in good hands, little did he know how far away it was from the truth as you apparently were on your own for the time being. Sighting after getting your call ignored again you threw the phone onto the bed in frustration. Planning to head to sleep.

“I guess he has it so much better, knowing her she probably offered him a supply of food and bubble tea.” You then screamed frustrated into the pillow startling Chen that was peacefully strolling throughout the corridor.

“Yes pretty sure he is possessed.” Chen spoke to himself as he decided he could help Sehun by googling how to get rid of ghosts and demons for that matter, most of the info he found was based on one of the American tv show called Supernatural.

“I haven’t seen any black eyes, but probably if I use holy water and throw salt at him it should work.” He was really determined to get all the things he needed to save the poor mankae from the demon possession, he only hoped for the female demon to not be too sexy so he wouldn’t be swayed so easily by her charms in the end.

“Where are you going?” Suho asked Chen when he saw him sneaking out the dorms.

“I need to get some stuff.” they sure had salt in their house but no holy water so he decided to walk to some church or temple to grab some. Suho wasn’t sure what the vocalist was planning but he left him to it, not wanting to meddle with any private stuff that seemed to be outside the EXO.

The next day you woke up really frustrated, because you woke pretty early it seemed like most of the guys were still asleep, far away in their dreamlands. Preparing some decent breakfast for your empty stomach you soon got an idea to watch some movie mostly to cheer yourself up but also to calm down. It seemed like the guys had Netflix which made this better for you as you wanted to see some non-Korean movie. Looking through the search button you soon found out what you been looking for, in all it’s glory St. Trinians. As you watched this you saw how some of the guys started to wake up from their slumber when Suho noticed all the violence between girls inside the movie he was about to comment, yet you shot him a glare that sealed his lips for the moment. After all, he didn’t dare to go against a demon that was possessing his poor friend. Being so focused on the movie you hardly saw when Chen started to make a circle made of salt around the sofa you were sitting on. Only when you heard Suho speak up his mind you noticed the salt on the floor, looking around confused you saw how Chen was arguing with Suho.

“What is this?” the leader questioned wondering what Jongdae was been up to since yesterday.

“I’m trying to exorcise the demon.” soon you felt how you got water splashed onto your face. You couldn’t believe how he dared to pull something this vicious against you, feeling a grudge building inside you remembering his words from last evening you decided to scare the hell out of him so he would leave you alone. As the water was dripping down your body, you ripped the shirt open that you put on first thing in the morning.

“I know you want it~” you let out in a really deep seductive voice which made Chen snap his head at you, once he saw your bare chest his face became pale, and thus he started to run back into his room. You locked your eyes on your target and as soon he sprinted you did you followed close by, moving really fast after your pray. Before he had time to lock the doors you put your foot between the door frame and you slammed the doors open startling the poor vocalist. Licking your lips you trapped the poor soul between your chest and the wall. With confidence, you grabbed his face and then you pulled in stealing a kiss from his lips. It seemed like his soul left his body, so you walked out looking really confident, in the boldest way you possibly could master. But once you knew you were out from his sight. You started to run back into your room blushing like a tomato. Grabbing your pillow you mostly screamed into it.

“ _Omg this was so nerve wrecking. I can’t believe I just did that. Omo omo feels like I was filming a drama... my acting was so good.”_ you were rolling around and trashing on the bed. In the meanwhile when Chen got back to his senses the first thing he did was whine.

“Why??” and he ran to the other members that were gathered inside the kitchen.

“T-that demon kissed me!” he let out as he kept on wiping his mouth with his hands and arms, Xiumin and Suho seemed to feel really bad in Chen’s place yet Baekhyun and Chanyeol just laughed in his face, finding the whole thing hilarious.

“That’s what you get by trying to mess with her!” Baekhyun let out nearly falling to the floor from all the laughter those news caused. Chanyeol instead decided to tease him.

“So was the kiss any good?” this only earned him a glare from the vocalist as he was ready to throw himself at the rapper.

“Watch your tongues or you will end up being next.” Kyungsoo let out that made both brighest people hold back their laughs and soon they were the ones gulping realizing that if the demon wanted their lips they couldn’t do anything against her.

“Suho do something, we can’t live like this in fear for Sehun’s lips.” Baekhyun begged as the leader himself didn’t know how to handle this peculiar situation.

“How about this, instead of trying to exorcise the demon ourself we get a professional to do the job for us.” Everyone seemed to have agreed that this plan was better than letting themselves taking over it, not really knowing much about either ghosts or demons.

“Let’s do this!” all the EXO members yelled out, only Lay being really confused with the whole commotion still thinking it was some kind of prank between the members.

 


	6. Unicorn Warrior

Suho could only thank the heavens for the single opportunity given to him to fix this mess, for a fact he had a day off together with Sehun, as the other members would have to leave here and there throughout the day for different schedules, they both would stay at home. Sure this situation seemed like taken from some supernatural or fantasy book, but knowing Sehun for this long he could tell this creature inside his friend’s body was not him in fact, after all, you even admitted to the fact so the leader could not ignore the seriousness of this situation. Maybe the God was still with him given the fact they spotted it so fast, making the demon itself admit that it was possessing Sehun even if it keep trying to lie about the fact she wasn’t any sort demon or ghost. Suho shook his head not really understanding what was the demon’s or your intentions to make you take away their cute mankae from their group, did the foolish youngest member manage to make some pact? No matter what reasons he tried to come up with nothing really made sense, but he realized he needed to exorcise this demon as fast as possible, as he couldn’t simply go to you and ask you to recognize Sehun’s career. After all, the poor leader wouldn’t be able to stomach another member leaving, more importantly, it if was Sehun. Sighing he looked at the members and taking matters into his own hands he asked them to seek out professionals that could make it straight to their dorms today. So all the EXO members beside Lay took out their phones and browsing through the internet they kept on searching for people, sending out instant emails. They focus made you think they were some quite new workforce working under Suho. Kyungsoo was the one not looking up anything after a while making some snacks for his friends for their hard work. Walking into the living room still taken aback from your previous bold actions, you couldn’t do anything but stare in amazement but also in confusion when you saw those dorks being so into their work, which wasn’t dancing. Seeing Lay resting on the sofa, feeling he was the most approachable member you asked him.

“What are they up to?” Lay turned his gaze as he shrugged his shoulders, yet a few seconds later he seemed to have remembered something.

“They are still on this weird prank no one mentioned to me anything about.” you titled your head not really sure what he was saying as he added.

“You know exorcising you because you are some sort of demon Sehun, aren’t they taking it too far at this point?” hearing those words leave his lips made you sheer a tear as a new spark of hope appeared inside your eyes. You made a mental note at this point, forget the other members and your bias list, it didn’t matter anymore as this Unicorn Warrior destroyed them all in one go. Feeling this new hope fill your heart you stood there quite dazed looking into space. But you returned back to earth after feeling a light tap on your buttcheeks, looking around quite confused you saw how Lay’s hand was resting there as he was genuinely smiling at you, those actions made you squeak and jump at the sudden skinship. Having your ears a little bit red you covered them quickly with your hands, yet your loud action captured the other member's interests. The only ones that seen this action before their eyes were the loud duo.

“Is this your preference Lay? Female demons?” Chanyeol asked as a smirk appeared on his face, everything to tease his group members it seemed. Baekhyun of course needed to add something from himself.

“I didn’t know you had it in you, you quite bold indeed.” you could not do anything besides roll your eyes at those two dorks so grabbing Lay’s hand you started to drag him inside your room. The other members seeing this started to chase after you two, not letting you have a piece of the vocalist, but you managed to make it locking the doors behind Lay you fell to the floor exhausted.

“Open the door!” Suho seemed to want to break in just to save the poor dancer that was trapped inside Sehun’s room, against his will. Yet Yixing himself didn’t have any complaints as he sat on the bed and patted on the place beside him, sensing you wanted to talk about something serious. So you took a deep breath ignoring the shouts from the other side of the door as you began.

“You know yesterday I said I was not Sehun right?” Lay nodded his head as he explained what he was thinking about it.

“It was all part of the silly prank right?” Hearing this you shook your head as you tried to explain.

“I actually changed my bodies with Sehun, I tried my best to explain this to the other members, but all they think about is me being an evil female demon that stepped on earth to seduce them all... I dunno what made them this delusional.” it was hard to progress all this to Lay, but he did realize all the different small movements you made while appearing in his body, so he decided to ask the more important question.

“So where is Sehun right now?” you bit your lip not really seeing any expression change in his facial features being it hard to tell if he did trust your word.

“Probably inside my body, living and being taken care of by my friend.” You went as far to tell him the exact location.

“I can’t really let you speak with him as my friend as well as Sehun is ignoring all my calls, so they have no idea how all the EXO members beside you think that I’m a demon possession.” Lay nodded his head trying to progress all this as he soon stood up and bowed his head shocking you completely.

“Please forgive me I touched you in such an impropriate way, without knowing you were a woman.” you quickly shook your head while shuttering out taken aback by his sudden reaction.

“No no it’s ok, you didn’t know....anyway I’m so happy you believe me. For a moment there I thought I would need to go through it all alone.” You sighed with relief finally your body relaxing getting rid of all the tension inside it.

“But why did this happen, also what’s your name?” Lay asked feeling a little bit more awkward.

“Oh, I’m (f/n) nice to finally meet you. How do I explain it properly? Well, I have this way too strange friend that deluded herself that one of EXO members is my future husband. On multiple occasions I told her to stop fooling around and that I didn’t want to hear this anymore, yet she looked at my sad dating history, therefore, she told me I been walking around alone far too long and that she would help me see you guys. For a moment I thought she meant like letting me talk with you guys through the chat on the After School program but no she came with an idea to give me a Sehun plushie that probably acted like a voodoo doll and she painted those strange pentagrams on the floor while filling my body with strange markings. Then next thing I know I’m inside an unfamiliar car... you have no idea how much of a scare I got... I was seriously thinking I got kidnapped by some Korean mafia. Yet what I got is being stuck in this noddle body. And after all this, I get called a demon and she ignores all my calls, knowing I would want to return to my body.” you were about to run onto the street to fight someone yet all the anger left your body when you felt how Lay put you inside a hug.

“Did she at least tell you who it was?” hearing this you just shook your head while telling him.

“She was saying that it would ruin the element of surprise.” you mumbled out which made him came up with an idea.

“Maybe if you figure it out she will let you return to your body, so let me help you out.” this made you finally smile as you nodded while telling him.

“Let’s form an alliance then.”


	7. Be Gone Demon

For the rest of the day, you spoke with Lay being unaware of the events that the other boys keep preparing especially for you beyond the closed doors to your room.

“Yes I found someone!” Kai let out quite excited as the person responded with an email that they could take care of the problem after getting to know where the client aka EXO wanted it to be held at.

“Amazing!” Suho exhaled as the others finally could sight in relief as they knew someone was coming over to take care of the possession problem.

“Do you think the person is strong enough to take care of this demon?” Baekhyun asked as he suddenly became worried, maybe the female demon aka you that were inside Sehun’s body would turn to be much stronger than they anticipated, maybe a mare immortal was no match for you. The clock ticked away and the exo members were still worried for Lay’s safety after all he haven’t came out from Sehun’s room once you trapped him there.

“Maybe she is taking some advantage of him... you know maybe she is kissing him like she did to me before.” Chen let out, quite worried for his friend’s safety that’s when you both came out smiling and laughing together. Suho came running to Lay asking him thousands of questions at once but in the end all Lay did was just looking confused at the leader and taking your hand in his he stated.

“No need to worry we became friends.” this unusual answer from the cheerful yet confused dancer made everyone in the room drop all the things they were holding at the moment as their jaws fell to the floor together with the items they dropped.

“What kind of pact did you offer him?” Chanyeol yelled out looking really scared while you just managed to roll your eyes at his stupid reaction.

“I decided to help her in her task, to get Sehun back.” that’s when a lighting hit outside the window and rain started to pour from the sky, which made the loudest people in the group point dramatically at the heavens while announcing.

“We are officially in a horror movie.” not missing this opportunity you came behind them and with single

“Boo!” they jumped up into the air, then they proceed to scream out the air from their lungs making you wonder whatever they were really such scaredy cats. That’s when you all heard the doorbell ring which transformed Suho’s frown into a smirk. After a short conversation with the stranger, the leader proceeded to invite the guy inside after he lead him away to his room you looked at the other guys questioning their actions as their fears for your appearance were totally gone which made you wonder who this dude really was and what his intentions were.

“Then again it’s not my business.” that’s what you told yourself until you managed to pass by one of the room catching the dude red-handed, him doing some unbelievable things, you weren't amused of.

“Ohh no!” you yelled catching the others members attention which made them come running to the dude’s rescue.

“I will exorcise you demon!” that’s what you heard but from what you saw he hardly was good at his current profession.

“Listen here mister, do you really think you can start putting curses inside this house?” you let out staring him dead in the eye as suddenly you felt salt hitting your face which only added fuel to the already burning anger.

“If there’s someone that needs salt thrown into their faces is you!” that’s when you grabbed the dudes container with salt and the tables have been turned around, in the end, the other members needed to stop your tantrum.

“This demon is too strong!” the man yelled, but then he took up some talismans which you basically slapped away from his hands even if both Chanyeol and Xiumin were trying their best to hold you down, yet it seemed your anger released some inner strength that Sehun was unaware of.

“Do you think you can go around calling this exorcism when you know nothing about it? Then you go around peoples houses and try to curse it? You are just some kind of con artist.” Such words hit the man deep as he soon revealed how he hated EXO because his daughter was a possessed EXO-L that made her skip school and steal his money just to attend more EXO concert. You just shook your head disgusted at the daughters weird behaviour as you started to pat the overgrown man on the back trying to console him the best you could. Putting some glasses on your nose you decided to become a therapist for this poor man that made himself choose poor choices in life. While you sat there looking like a smartass on the sofa having a session with the exorcist he soon apologized for even thinking that you may have been a demon, as he himself already saw you as an angel that was sent by heavens to aid him in those difficult times. As this, all took place all of the EXO were stunned by the choice of the wise words you spoke to the man, which made them wonder whatever they made a mistake on their way and you were indeed an angel as the man himself indicated. After the man left for the thousand time apologizing for his rude behavior you were tackled to the ground by Lay that said.

“You are so kind!” you never thought he would become this comfortable around you this soon. Yet you could not do anything but smile as you returned the hug, growling a little bit from the pain that the fall caused.

“Ahh sorry.” he soon realized his mistake and he went up and reached out his hand to you which you gladly accepted.

“Now is she trying to fool us all so we will forget about Sehun’s existence or is she actually an angel?” the other members already were making some more delusional theories which you hardly had any care about. Shaking your head you soon glanced at Lay.

“So are you really going to help me with the dancing tomorrow?” the male before you nodded as he assured you he would try his all best to assist you in this strange situation you found yourself in. You nodded really happy that at least one of these guys were not a total moron.

“The heavens thank you for this unicorns birth, he is too sweet of cinnamon roll for this cruel world.” it seemed like the storm outside still was there, so as these words were spoken another lighting hit making the bunch wonder if you had some holy connections or thunder was your natural power.

“She stole your powers.” soon you could Baekhyun whisper to Chen which simply responded with.

“As long it doesn’t hit me I’m ok with it.”

“At this point I feel like going out and asking the sky to hit me with lighting, because I can’t with you guys.” taking a deep breath to calm down soon you felt a hand on your shoulders and looking at its owner you could see a bright smile that cheered you up for the day, melting your troubles away.

“You are too much.” you muttered returning the smile, simply confusing the poor dancer again by your unique statement. Then suddenly something hit Suho so he spoke up his thoughts.

“Are your real mission to take Lay away from us?” your eyebrow twitched in annoyance just hearing this ridiculous question.

“You better stay in line eomma or you going to get hurt.” showing a clenched fist to Junmyeon you decided to threaten him a little, but you were perfectly aware that you wouldn’t be able to hit him in such a way. But pillow fight with the leader was a still available act in your list, so you decided to warn his crusty ass, so he would know what would come if he still choose to come up with new delusional ideas that made no sense whatsoever.


	8. Unicorn Friendship

__

The next following day as promised Lay hit up the dance studio with you, you had no idea how you would be able to memorize all the dances, but at least you could try your best with some supervision of the Chinese member. When you were on a break he decided to strike another conversation.

“How about rapping are you confident in that part?” you nodded your head as you eagerly wanted to learn rapping thought August D. songs you could easily sing Sehun’s parts as long nobody asked you to come up with your own rap parts. You weren’t the fasters of a thinker so coming up with lyrics on the spot would be a challenge.

“That’s good, but it’s a bummer you didn’t end up in Chanyeol’s body at least your bad dancing could be overlooked.” you nodded perfectly aware of the part. Why did your stupid friend choose Sehun in the first place she was aware you had not much skills in dancing, but you were eagerly trying to learn how to rap, why couldn’t she had chosen Chanyeol? At least in his case, you could even play the guitar. Sighting deeply you collapsed on the floor already tired of all the exercise.

“This is the most exercise I did in 5 years time, thank gods I’m not in my own body or I would have died.” this was partly true because even dancing to one song would probably make your lungs burn and sap like an old lady thru the entire day. Soon shaking that thought away you realized how someone walked into the studio, you recognized him as Johnny from the NCT squad or army as you liked to call it, you never knew how much their numbers would multiply in the near future.

“Why are you two alone here while the others are in the other dancing room?” he questioned thinking it was weird that even if they practiced, somehow the EXO was separated for the given moment. His speculation was that maybe you guys had fight seeing how he called the cute mankae a demon from nowhere.

“They even told me not to come here because they implied you were a spawn of Satan himself.” you stood up a frown appearing on your face already tired of their constant bullshit.

“ _If they want a demon, let me show them one!”_ you yelled in agony ready to take any weapon possible to beat them up, be it a stick or some rock placed inside a sock. None the less Johnny got really startled by your outrage already realizing something was deeply wrong, mostly because your English was surprisingly fluent.

“What is going on?” he asked looking at the Chinese member for some answers.

“Well I’m not Sehun duh.” you let out not really feeling like explaining anything more, but part of you didn’t want to leave this poor soul in the dark.

“That’s why Lay, the pure unicorn is helping me out with my dancing, meanwhile the others decided to delusional themselves and they convinced themselves I’m a demon, that apparently came here to steal Lay from them. I’m not, in fact, I’m just a simple girl which friend decided to do some avacadabroo voodoo shit and I’m stuck here in Sehun’s body. At this point I don’t even care if you believe me, do whatever maybe come up with your own conclusion... maybe for all you know I’m an alien disgusted as Sehun and I’m here to destroy EXO. Whatever your imagination comes up with, hit me with it, nothing can surprise me anymore!" you yelled out which made the younger guy nod. He was quite taken aback but your sarcastic sides seemed to click with each other.

“Well it’s really hard to believe such speculations, but I can already see you are nothing like Sehun.” Johnny admitted as you fell to your knees.

“Someone believes me, is it my lucky day or will the heavens still send something unbelievable my way?” Lay just laughed at your spectacle as he went back to dancing realizing you probably needed a moment or two to cool your head down.

“I will go buy something to drink.” suddenly you announced as Johnny proposed to keep you company as he was interested how this all took place and you seemed to be only one that had those answers.

“So what’s your name?” he questioned as you bluntly answered.

“(y/n), but if you ask EXO they probably tell you it’s a name of some lust demon.” Johnny couldn’t do much but chuckle as keep questioning you as you just bluntly keep answering his eager curiosity about your everyday life. This caused you to lose focus and you didn’t realize how you typed the wrong button on the vending machine.

“Wait it’s not what I wanted.” You complained being really disappointed with your choice of drink.

“Look what you made you me do.” then you progressed in shoving the coca-cola in his face.

“It’s just simple cola.” Johnny argued as it was one of his favorites.

“Are you even aware of the fact they put so much sugar inside it would make you vomit instantly, but just because they added citric acid they make you tolerate such sugar intake, making your addiction to it grow? So I say no thanks I will purchase a simple water.” you stated while shoving the cola can into Johnny's hands as he was now standing there questioning his drinking life choices.

“ _Tea party~”_ you soon yelled out in a melodic tone as your mind decided something warm would be better than just a single sip of water. As you were heading back, Johnny still pondered about whatever he should devour the two cans of cola-colas that still rested in his arms after upon all the information he heard from you. Strangely enough, you needed to cross your path with the other EXO members which faces you hardly wanted to see. 

“Oh it’s the demon!” soon you heard Baekhyun scream as he proceeded to hide behind Suho, this choice of action of his started to get more on your nerves because he been doing this stupid act since morning. Biting your lip you thought how they should have just forgotten about your existence if they needed to proceed with those stupid acts of theirs. As veins were showing on your forehead you quickly grabbed one of the cola cans Johnny was holding and shaking it violently you opened it spraying the liquid on all the members present, which meant everyone beside Yixing. When the sticky liquid keep falling down their faces you just laughed your ass off thinking they deserved this treatment. But then you caught Kyungsoo’s face darkening.

“ _Shit, run Johnny run!”_ in a flash you grabbed his hand without thinking and ran as fast as your long legs could take you, as predicted you saw how Satansoo was chasing you both, you just keep laughing as he couldn’t catch up to you with his shorter legs. Once you lost him you fell to the ground still laughing.

“This was awesome.” Johnny seemed to agree as he never thought he would witness something like this. You keep staying hidden, until you thought it was safe to leave, like anticipated all the EXO beside Lay left to take a proper shower now when they smelled like an overdose of sugar. Yet arriving at the room you were met by displeased Lay whom seemed rather dissapointed.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” it only made you pout as you explained.

“They had it coming for calling me demon for the hundredth time this day, if I could I would also hit their ankles and send them to hospital.” you muttered mostly the last part as Lay decided to shake his finger saying.

“No no, that’s not acceptable behavior. I really want to help you but if you be hurting the other members I can’t do that. At least try to listen to Suho the poor leader has too many things to worry about anyway. I don’t want you to be the biggest problem on his head.” you nodded your head understanding his view of point but of course this perked up Johnny’s curiosity.

“Help with what?” you exhaled the air in your lungs.

“Ok it may sound crazy to you, my friend announced one of the EXO members is my future husband, boyfriend whatever you want to call it. So she send my ass over here in hopes I would finally hook up with someone, so long I just got frustrated and my angry side wants to put them into a choking grip and make all their life leave their bodies.” which made him flinch.

“Geez you are scaring me now.” but then a smile appeared on your face.

“But don’t worry it won’t happen because I’m an innocent bypasser that was blessed by this unicorn.” pointing your finger at Lay it only confused the male.

“ _Can you feel all this pure aura filling the room, I can!”_ and then you ran up to Yixing and you put him in a hug.

“ _Unicorn friendship.”_ this caused the poor idol that was witnessing this to sweatdrop.

“I will go back to my group now, goodbye, unicorns I guess.” such nickname made you sparkle in delight.


	9. Kiss The Cook

Once you came back to the dorms you saw how all the boys scattered around not even thinking about making any food after such an exhausting training. They all muttered something about taking showers or naps even if their stomachers grumbled in protest, yet they hardly felt like making anything and they didn't want to call for delivery food as they seemed to have it coming pretty often, they must have got tired of all the fast food for the time being. Feeling like making some sort of good deed you put a kitchen apron on your body. You laughed when you saw the text “kiss the cook” written on it. Having a firm grip on the phone you browsed thru internet in the search for new recipes, but then you realized pursuing to make something new would only conclude in stress, endless mess and maybe even a wall of tears. Shaking that thought away of preparing Korean dishes you decided to make something simpler, or at least something you had experience in making. Looking around in the kitchen you realized how there was nothing you could use for your actual cooking as all the ingredients were meant for Korean cuisine. Taking the apron off you decided to hit the nearby store. Walking outside you were surprised to find that no one really stopped you from going outside it seemed like no one really wanted to move their lazy butt to stop the demon, feeling like you’ received a free pass soon you managed to walk inside a supermarket. The first thing you did was begging forgiveness to the heavens for using Sehun's.

“Japanese Curry it’s one of the things I should make...” you muttered out loudly as you keep covering yourself with a sweaters turtleneck and a pair of sunglasses. You never really cooked for 9 guys before, you included yourself in the count considering your stomach was now probably bigger than before.

“Maybe I could make some soup as well.” muttering this realizing how this would be a Japanese themed meal you decided to include some miso soup as well.

“ _Thank you my weeb ass that learned how to prepare Japanese cuisine food.”_ all the people present looked at you really weirded out and because you said it in perfect English they just assumed you were foreigner as they didn't get a glance at your covered face, not wanting to deal with an outside they moved on with their business. Having now everything you needed in the basket you paid and returned home, now getting the real thing started. Throughout out the beginning of the cooking process, not even one soul decided to make their way to the kitchen which you thanked for because you hardly wanted to be accused of poisoning the food when you were still putting your heart and soul into the dish. You could have dealt with it later on. Putting on the rice to soak, you mentally decided to make the soup last as from experience you knew it would take the fastest to make. Setting your mind to it you soon started to cut up the ingredients. Onions went first onto the pot and you already were crying the first 5 seconds, your eyes burning to the intense smell. Somehow enduring it you put them in relieved that now all the hard work was over with. You just hated to cut up onions, which why you classified it as the hardest part today. As this was over you cut everything else in a flash, everything went so smoothly thanks to the knifes they owned, you were really impressed. Somehow nobody ever sharpened the knifes in your household and all you ever got was using your raw power to even cut one single carrot. Sighting you went over to make the sauce not realizing how you cut your finger under the previous task, only realizing when you were finished with the next task, getting some of the blood on the outside of the pot you were using.

“Great.” you muttered as you put the pots away and you ran to Lay not being sure where the bandaids were positioned in this house. Being the overdramatic diva you fell to your knees and you let out really desperately showing your finger for him to see.

“I’m bleeding.” what happened next its nothing you expected to happen, the dancer rose from his seat and he walked to you and kissed the spot where you were bleeding from.

“Is it better now?” blushing at the sudden contact you nodded not feeling any pain whatsoever maybe because your mind was occupied by some other thoughts, but then you were hit with realization why you came here for.

“But I also wanted to know where the band-aids are.” it seemed like Lay had some laying around and he gave you one, thanking him you walked back to the kitchen not really realizing the dancer followed you like a lost puppy wondering what caused the harm to your finger. He was surely surprised when he saw you making something delicious inside the EXO's dorm kitchen.

“What are you making?” he questioned as you just smiled brightly.

“I wanted to prepare some food for you as a thanks for helping me out with the dances and all.” as those words left your mouth you soon seemed to be in more cheerful mood than before. Now making everything with more ease than ever before.

“You don’t need to sit around here, I will call you when it’s done.” yet your unicorn friend insisted to sit here, which made you a thot nervous as you weren’t used to being stared at when cooking anything. But at the same time, it was nice to know your effort was appreciated by someone. Soon you put in the rice to cook as the sauce for the thing was done you just needed to wait for iddly by for the vegetables to cook. Once the curry was done you went to make the soup.

“You can already eat you know.” you muttered already aware he was starving.

“No I will wait till you done so we can eat together.” you looked over your shoulder while muttering to yourself.

“ _Why do I already feel like a married woman?_ ” you asked yourself smiling at the idea like a fool.

When everything was done, all the food aroma spread itself around the house summoning rest of the EXO inside the kitchen, they looked like deprived of sleep zombies. But once they saw food their faces lighted up, but when they spotted the person that made it they started to have doubt whatever it was safe to eat.

“I made enough for everyone but if you don’t want to eat don’t.” you muttered wanting Lay to try your cooking first of the whole bunch. That’s why when you saw Chanyeol stand by the pot smelling it you warned him to not eat it in such a way. Yet it seemed like his hunger won over his mind and he shoved a spoon of rice and curry inside his mouth, choking because he ate way too fast. Everyone’s faces went pale beside yours as Baekhyun yelled.

“She must have poisoned it.” you decided to roll with this ridicious situation as you nodded your head while admitting.

“Yes I poisoned the food you are meant to die.” and putting up 5 fingers you started the countdown.

“ _5.”_ everyone rushed to Chanyeol beside the confused Lay that was probably aware he just choked on the food and thus he stood up to prepare some water for the fool. Yet you continued with your count down.

“ _4...3...2...1...”_ taking the last finger away you face showed a smirk.

“ _0_ ” and then you could hear the happy virus yell across the house in agony, which caused you to fall down and laugh your ass off having no remorse even if you were aware how illmannered this joke was in the first place. Just one clap from you on his back made him come back on his feet as he suddenly felt so much better.

“Now jokes aside eat or the food will turn cold.” you saw how Yixing handed over a glass of water to the noddle as you decided to sit down and eat your portion of food, starting with the miso soup.

“Do you really think we can eat it?” Jongdae asked as he was still suspicious of the food, most likely even more so after what they just witnessed, but in the end, Chanyeol was still standing in all his glory on both his feet on this earth and it hardly looked like he would leave them behind anytime soon.

“To be honest it’s actually good.” the rapper admitted shocking the scattered around the kitchen audience. You just simply ignored their presence anticipating Lay’s comment about your food. As soon he placed a spoon of food inside his mouth he gave you a thumbs up which made you slightly fangirl on the inside. Now nothing could have erased the stupid grin from your face. After 5 minutes of standing like statues seeing how the dancer enjoyed the food and haven’t shown any side effects they decided to finally sit down and taste the food, in the end, they agreed it wasn’t that bad. But one thing remained in question, were you doing this to get on their good side just to snatch their Chinese member away from their grasp when they wouldn’t looking or were you indeed a goodhearted person? That’s what they been discussing among each other after you decided to prepare yourself for bedtime.


	10. Those Morons

The next following day you woke up, trailing your feet behind while making your way into the kitchen you were met by an unusual sight. There was already breakfast prepared on the table and it looked like every single member just waited for your glorious arrival, because it seemed like no one had touched their food just yet. You were holding one of Sehun’s plushies that he apparently owned and you covered your face with it, only to peek out of it to check if this was indeed a trick on your eyes or the unexpected turn of events inside the reality. Pinching your cheek you soon realize this was indeed happening so you walked to one of the empty seats by the table that happened to be beside Lay, apparently everyone else was too afraid to sit beside your presence. Hiding the plushie in your shirt you made sure it wouldn't fall out by putting its head outside the tank top as well as making its tiny arms rest on the collar of your shirt.

“Did you sleep well (y/n)?” Lay asked and you nodded your head now snuggling into his shoulder as he patted your head.

“No wonder it’s a demon, it acts like a cat.” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol as he seemed to have agreed but hearing some mumble from their side not really hearing much what words were spoken with just a glance of their cold gazes that landed on your silhouette you could tell they spoked ill about you. So you proceeded to hiss at them which made them look away shivering at this one action alone, wondering if that was some curse setting mechanism. Looking up you saw how Lay was confused as ever, probably back to his own thought, stretching your arms and back you soon stared at the bowl of the Korean cuisine food, you wondered whatever it was safe to eat as it seemed like it wasn’t prepared by Yixing but someone other member, more likely it being Kyungsoo. Staring at him suspiciously suddenly you heard the nervous leader shutter out.

“Now when everyone is gathered, let’s eat.” and so they started to dig in their food, first they haven’t given you a single glance but as soon you locked your eyes at suspicious food their glances darted your way as they were expecting something interesting to happen any minute from now. Soon you felt a soft pat on your back and looking at your right you saw Lay that was encouraging you to take a taste of the food which he himself seemed to have enjoyed. Nodding you soon put the chopsticks in your hands and with shaking hands you reached for a small portion of the food, taking a small bite after just one second you could feel how saltiness spread itself all over your tongue informing you that it was way oversalted for your taste. You quickly swallowed not being as petty to spit it right out, but you could do nothing but slam your fist onto the table as your brows furrowed in a angry manner.

“Let me guess you decided if I eaten too much salt that would exorcise the demon inside of me.” the EXO already witnessed they plan backfired, so nobody dared to answer this wonder of yours.

“Answer me!” you demanded as Lay tried his best to calm you down. Yet some of the guys nodded their heads, wondering if you would start some kind of fight if they didn’t admit their wrongdoings, yet a couple of them still didn’t wish to bend to your will. However, everyone flinched when out of anger you slammed the bowl on the floor, this lone action took everyone by surprise. Just then some of the EXO managers decided to make their entrance just to witness this commotion.

“I rather wish you guys stopped talking to me because I’m so fed up with the ridiculous act of you claiming I’m a demon. If you don’t like me pretend I don’t exist in your own little world, that will make me feel so much better.” you clenched your fists, rising up hastily made the chair fall to the ground as the loud sound echoed in the silent kitchen. A few seconds later after giving everyone, besides Lay a last glare you basically stormed back into Sehun’s room, not even acknowledging the newcomers that walked into the kitchen shock written all over their faces. Suddenly the manager's faces turned sour and they started to explain how some people under the label already heard about the strange situation of EXO ganging up on the mankae where they keep claiming him being the spawn of Satan.

“We aren’t telling you to makeup or anything, but aren’t you guys acting too childish at this moment? If any of the anti-fans hear about this situation there be news storming out how the whole EXO ended up in a fight and Lay as well as Sehun got ganged up on... is this really how you guys want to meet your end? If not stop calling him a demon at least outside this building, don’t lead the fans to acknowledge you are indeed in bad terms.” the leader of EXO nodded accepting that this ridiculous situation made him forget about the overall idol image they were supposed to keep up in the public.

“We will stop.” Leader announced as suddenly he saw Yixing’s hand resting on his shoulder.

“I think you all owe him an apology. He promised me to behave and do his best. So I think you should acknowledge his efforts. You know exactly what would happen if he didn’t cooperate and nobody said he needs to do that.” The managers seemed to be rather confused by the conversation not really understanding what was going on, yet they decided that the guys were adults and they could leave it into Junmeyon’s hands. That’s when you trailed back into the kitchen. Everyone seemed to have held their breaths as they had no idea why you arrived here after having such a tantrum. But hardly did they know about you feeling bad for leaving a mess, so taking care of the food that was scattered on the floor and the broken bowl you just walked back to the room not even sharing a glance with anybody having your mouth shut, yeah if they didn’t appreciate your efforts you would just totally forget about them and your focus would lay on Yixing and Sehun only and their wellbeing. It took some time before you were visited by someone, apparently, the guys decided the only that was fit for the job was Suho himself as he was the leader of the group, it was his task to have everyone glued together so they really would be as one like they slogan usually said. Laying on your bed deep into your own thoughts you soon heard a knock on the door, not responding soon you saw how the leader invited himself over, but he kind of backed away when you send him the most murderous glare you could send him. Taking the pillow you threw it at him and like a kid you pouted your cheeks, crossed your arms and looked another way not giving him the satisfaction of eye-contact.

“What do you want? Go away?” you managed to let out curling up into a ball, really upset at everything those guys managed to put your thru. It’s not like you wanted to steal Sehun’s body and become him for a few days. Why did they need to put the blame on you and assume you were a lustful demon that wanted a piece of them? You heard them once muttered between each-other saying how they had a bigger problem at home than the seasang fans. That’s when you felt some pressure on the bed and facing the other side you were met with Suho’s back as he patted your head it seemed in his own confusion he thought the cute mankae was back.

“Don’t touch me!” you hissed at him slapping his hand away, which made him realize how he didn’t intend for this to happen.

“Anyway I just came here to apologize for our behavior.” this made your face expression even sourer than before.

“Sure I can accept this apology, but the other morons better do say sorry on their own... also promise me you never try any exorcise thing again... after all Lay is doing a better job sending me back where I belong than any of you ever will.” you muttered as the Unicron friend tried his best to come up with a solution on how you could get a single date with all these idiots, you couldn’t believe how your friend wanted one of those idiots to be yours only truly forever.

“ _If that happens to be true one of your morons will make a really successful writing career with a book of how I meet your mother something.”_ The English threw the leader off a little as he didn’t really understand what you were saying as you shook your head while telling him.

“It was nothing.” you just waved your hand and let that thought be lost forever in your own head, yet that's when a new idea sparkled inside your unique mind.

“Right you are the mom of the group right... considering how scared all the other members are from me I could become the dad of this group.” you soon rose and stood on your feet while flexing your muscles.

“Dad power!”


	11. LuLu

“Do demons usually act like this?” Suho basically asked no one, probably muttering just nonsense to his own old self. This yet caused you to take back your precious pillow while smacking him with it, being quite offended by the words that managed to leave his mouth.

“How many times do I need to explain to you idiots I am no demon? Or what you actually want me to pretend to be one, while making your miserable life's crumble to the ground?” you asked looking rather serious making your voice go deeper than usual. Which made him shake his head immediately as he didn’t want anything of such to happen to any of the members.

“Maybe then I can really try to seduce you guys as Chen make himself delusion, would that make you feel better about yourself?” you questioned as he was basically protecting his head with his hands anticipating another impact from the soft pillow.

“Listen if I was really a demon you would already eat the dirt as I would feast on your souls or whatever demons like to do... wait I forgot they usually feed on negative energies which you stupid asses are causing from being afraid of me for no reasons at all!" you muttered being really salty about this whole situation, at this point you believed if it was humanly possible you would turn yourself into a pile of salt considering how much bitter feelings those guys managed you to experience.

“Hey! Lemme attack you with some ageyo power to ease your problems, maybe then you can fully believe me.” sure each person in those dorms were missing their cute michevious mankae that brought them joy, but they sure didn’t wish for you to use his body to show off his cutnesses. Scrolling thru internet for some ageyo stuff you could perform soon your mobile let out a sound.

“Must be someone calling.” you muttered realizing how Kakaotalk received a video chat from someone.

“Let’s see.” accepting the call you soon were met by a familiar face that made you smile as you shouted.

“Lulu.” which took the guy on the other end by surprise.

“Don’t think that just because some countries are parting us apart that you can drop the formalities with me.” he seemed really serious with the whole deal as you just basically rolled your eyes.

“Listen I’m not Sehun so I don’t care about those stuff. Name’s (y/n) so you better actually act nicer because first impressions do matter.” you muttered your saltiness being back in the system and you foolish thought he would be your savior, but this call only played the part to save the leader from your anger. On the other hand, it didn’t seem that the ex EXO member would take you seriously any second from now.

“You are on video call I can see you Sehunnie.” which made you roll your eyes again while stating.

“Well I exchanged my bodies with him, duh... but no one seems to believe me beside Lay and Johnny.” sighting yet again realizing how little allies you had in this hard industry you soon dropped your head while announcing.

“If you called to waste my precious time... I rather not talk, you only going to get frustrated with me... call the real Oh Sehun.. I will give you my number considering he is roaming in my body right now, good luck.” Doing as you said you soon handed the phone to Junmyeon as you decided to exit the room.

“Is he high?” soon Luhan asked the leader of EXO which made him shook his head as he whispered to himself.

“It would have been much better if that was the case... it would be easier to tell him not to do weed rather than reasoning with a demon.” but it was loud and clear enough for Luhan to hear. Yet in his case, he would have rather bet his luck on body exchange than believing a demon could easily make it’s way to Sehun’s body without granted access which he doubted could be possible considering what kind of nice person Oh Sehun was. Yet you being this slow on your feet suddenly you heard.

“Yah, not Sehun-” you glanced at the phone wondering if he meant you, apparently he managed to forget your original name in such a short timeframe, which you wouldn’t really blame him for as probably your name was unusual for him.

“I will check it out, but if I find out that you lied to me I will personally come to EXO dorms just to beat your ass.” which made you chuckle at his response while stating.

“You going to have to make a new reason to come here personally then.” he seemed to have taken it as a challenge but you hardly cared, part of him must have assumed that maybe it was some prank prepared by EXO to make him phone some random stranger in another country. The singer that sat on your bed looked at the number wondered if anything you said right now could be true, but as quickly as he thought any of this could be true as quickly this thought was dismissed from his head, because something inside his mind told him you were doing it all to fool him and Luhan right now, yet he still somehow managed to save this number in case it happened to be important in the near future. Soon realization hit you.

“This is my room, why should I leave.” glancing at Suho you soon grabbed him by his wrist forcing him to stand up as you started to push him out the room.

“I can walk on my own than you.” he soon announced after clearing his throat to catch your attention. You decided to tease him by saluting as following words left your mouth.

“Yes, mom!” so loud that the other people that apparently were eavesdropping on the whole conversation this whole time started to die of laughter inside the hall. This lead you to make a decision about calling the leader mom whatever he decided to order you around in everyday situations, as Lay wanted you to listen to him.

The least you could do was having some little fun while doing so, don't you agree?


	12. Call Call Call

Sehun was doing all crazy shit which were restricted because he was an idol watched by many and usually he was stopped by the managers from embarrassing himself and destroying his so-called idol image. But in all honesty, he got to know that this behavior wasn ’t unknown in your bank, he got to hear from your friends that sometimes when you set your mind on something it was, go big or go home. So he heard how once you were dancing to an EXO choreography in public, it may have been because you lost a bet, but you hardly let the people there let you down. Yet (f/n) explained to him how the true reason why you decided to proceed with this challenge was that you thought that such foolish act could give you more courage to fight with your stage/public speech fright. He heard how you were acting tough but usually was a squishy softie on the inside and no one seemed to know this besides your most close friends and family. This only made him wish that the EXO members would not be tricked by your exterior and would actually look out for you the best they could. He realized you two were kinda similar in that aspect hiding your true emotions deep inside.

Now he was returning again from the bubble tea shop, wondering what else he should have done, jumping onto the opportunity, yet soon he heard the familiar song. It being Fire Truck by NCT 127. First, he had no idea where it came from, but then it hit him as he finally felt the vibrations from your phone that was resting in his pocket, he hardly used it as he was mostly on the internet with the laptop you owned and he never got the opportunity to hear the ringtone before. He fastly slid his hand into the pocket checking the number, it was indeed a familiar looking one, the call being all the way from China. Knowing exactly who it was he managed to answer the call before the person disconnected.

“Luhan-hyung!” Sehun yelled out excited as the caller on the other side was really taken aback as so far everything seemed to be true according to Sehun or whoever the person inside his body claimed to be. Yet mischievous side of the mankae popped up and he decided to mess around with his friend which in all honesty he hasn’t seen for a really long time.

“How was my son doing all this time?” just hearing the teasing tone, even if with a feminine voice he could tell this was the person he was searching after, no doubt.

“I guess it’s all true you did really change bodies with a female and are now parading in someone’s else body.” yet it was hard for Luhan to accept such reality, then why didn’t Suho believe it? Why was the leader mumbling something about a demon, was he just like joking around, was the female so much more difficult to handle than Sehun?

“I bet Junmyeon has a really hard time with you not around, considering he jokingly said that the girl is some sort of demon.” Sehun couldn’t contain his laughter after all your friend told him about you sometimes acted like Satansoo himself, but he hardly expected EXO to have such a hard time with you around to the point they would call you a demon. He could have just imagined how you bossed them all around, which made him wonder did you also make Kyungsoo listen to you or where you like a power couple punching the group around, he was so curious yet (f/n) advised him not to call you as she assumed you would come up with something ridiculous to say to prove you needed to get out from Sehun’s body at once. She was positive whatever happened you could handle it just perfectly and it seemed that under the two first days you calls died down, sure you tried to send as many messages as possible to let them know how stupid these guys were but it seemed like your friend never read them, afraid for you to make something up to cause her to change you back. Which annoyed you because you were not one to tell lies, like ever.

Sehun kept the conversation with Luhan until the Chinese ex-member decided that it was enough for a call as it would cost a lot for a single phone call all the way to (your home country). Sehun nodded in understanding as they decided to communicate thru Kakao Talk or some other app that allowed video calls. He then ran back to your friend's house now explaining what kind of call he just received. This also made him wonder, how come the first person to ever call him like this was an ex-member rather than one of the actual members that were still inside the group, didn’t they want to talk with him and get to know how he was doing overall? Not even now when he had the chance to parade in a female body? It must have been an interesting topic they must have wondered about, but nothing. So many questions rose that he started to ask (f/n) for an honest opinion.

“Don’t you think something really strange is going on? I mean Luhan-hyung was the first person I received a call from, did my members forgot about my existence?” Oh Sehun seemed so distressed, as this was quite strange that no one seemed to care about his well being. Finally, it seemed like your friend decided to accept the fact that something really weird was going on, they wouldn’t be so mean to actual mankae just because he changed bodies with a girl now, would they? She hugged him patting his head as she told him.

“I will check what my friend told me thru messages, maybe they don’t believe her you two exchanged bodies and they think she is Sehun.” nodding to herself she walked to the facebook chat scrolling up that’s the exact messages she received from you.

“ _GET ME OUT OF HERE THEY ARE ALL STUPID....beside unicorn Lay, he’s like the most wonderful angel I saw, god bless his wonderful soul....WHAT I MEANT IS THEY BELIEVE I’M AN ACTUAL DEMON, NO THEY DON’T CALL ME A DEMON THEY TRULY BELIEVE I POSSESSED SEHUN’S BODY TO SEDUCE THEIR SORRY ASSES BECAUSE OF CHENjkfnerlnrfvenlvnr LET’S MURDER HIM, HE SAID THAT I MUST BE LIKE A LUST DEMON, SO LIKE ABORT MISSION PABO I DON’T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE, FORGET ABOUT WHOEVER YOU WISH ME TO MARRY AT THIS STATE I’M ABOUT TO MURDER THEM ALL... I may elope with Yixing or Johnny tho.”_ and then you send her an essay about how you would kill every single member if they kept it up. She read the message aloud for Sehun to hear beside the actual probably what seemed like 20 pages of an essay on murder that you keep planning out, every single idea came from you watching too many Detective Conan episodes. Sehun just stared into the void not being sure whatever he should have laughed or actually sincerely feel sorry for you within the state that you found yourself in.

“Let’s phone her to see what’s she’s going to say.” Finally receiving a call from your wonderful friend you managed to tell her.

“Finally! Did you only think of it now it being strange that everyone forgot about Sehun and only then your sorry asses decided to give me a call?”


	13. Collecting Actors

“Yes, sorry for ignoring you, but is it true whatever you wrote inside the messages on facebook?” You friend asked making you furrow your brows in anger as you couldn’t believe that she dared to question you like this. Quickly searching thru the internet you found what you were searching for, binary code as you kept your friend on wait giving her the cold silent treatment that she truly deserved. Opening your mouth having your breath hit the phone your friend realized that was when she would get her answer little did she expect you say all those following zero and ones.

“01000110 01110101 01000011 01101011 00100000 01011001 01101111 01010101” and then you proceeded to hang up on her. As predicted she called again yelling into the lure.

“Don’t dare to hang up on me again.” this time you decided to at least hear her out and explain the situation you found yourself in. How you were in deep shit most likely.

“You are the one that is supposed to have good intuition, was all that just a simple scam?" now when you mentioned this she came to a realisation from day one she could feel something wasn’t right, but she choose to ignore it thinking these doubts come because of her habit of overthinking stuff.

“Sorry ok? I will repay you for this someday. But can you explain what happened so we can have a clear picture of why they believe you are a demon.” those words barely left her mouth as she couldn’t possibly believe it that they made those assumptions because of nothing.

“To be honest I can understand a slightly bit why they thought I was a demon, but that doesn’t excuse them from being far too delusional, now when I tried to explain my standing on different occasions.” you muttered not wanting to admit to your wrongdoings. Sighting after what seemed like ages making up finally making up your mind you soon admitted that on the very first day you tried to recreate the circle you saw her drawing inside her bedroom, in hopes that you could return back to your normal life. That’s when Xiumin decided to enter your room and he noticed all the blood that was on the floor from this day on you never saw him run any faster than he did on that day. As soon the elder spread the news about you being a demon everything was basically unstoppable, they decided to trust this image they created of you without even trying to know you better.

“I mean I can understand it, if you glare at people like you do someone may misunderstand.” such answer from your female friend made you pouty as the was a certain reason to why you were so grumpy that day.

“Try to experience waking up in a car, thinking you been kidnapped and then have this Bacon try to pick up the lock with chopsticks and walk on you while you shower as he states he wants to join you.” you kept the whole conversation in Korean for the sake of Sehun, tho in your case it was more like you just basically got used to it at this point. In due few seconds, you could hear Sehun dying on the other end of the lure, probably finding it hilarious how you were startled by Baekhyuns awesome picking up doors skills that day. Soon you heard a knock on the door and Yixing appeared smiling your way showing his adorable dimple.

“Are you ready?” he questioned which you nodded to as an answer.

“Just gimme a second... also want to say hi to Sehun?” The Chinese member nodded, he kinda forgot about the mankae as he was nearly the only one actually taking care of you and showing you the strings inside the industry, surely it was hard for him considering how much work these people usually had. You had no idea what illusion the other guys lived in , but maybe they thought you didn’t need to learn anything as you probably could do anything you set your mind to, while using your demon powers, but so wasn't the case. Lay and Sehun managed to exchange some words among each other until you both decided to cut this call short as you two were going to practice dancing again in the SM dance studio. As you got the manager to drive you to the destination, as soon you two arrived you hit the floor quite hard. You were getting a hang of it, but of course, it would probably take some time to remember all the choreographies. So long there were only 3 known for you as back in the day (f/n) made you memorize them and dance with her, you wanted to thank her for it, but you soon realized she was the cause of all this mess. Time flew by really fast and soon Johnny decided to pay you a visit.

“How you doing, hopefully, you not overworking yourself?" you waved your hand not being that tired even if some sweat was running down your forehead.

“Well this body has better condition than I will ever have, usually my work is just sitting idly by and hearing married couples argue about stuff as I try to find solutions.” this information shocked Johnny indeed as he wasn’t expecting you to work, he himself didn’t knew how he came to this weird conclusion and to be honest he never got to know your real age.

“So you are like couple consular?” you nodded your head that part being true.

“My friend is into astrology, we are just like business partners I use the psychological aspects and she uses the charts to tell what future will hold... that’s how I am here because of her crazy idea. Meanwhile she maybe baby Sehun having the time of her life.” as you went down this topic Lay suddenly joined your conversation, it felt like you guys had an intense debate until Yixing admitted he may soon go back to China because he was going to star in one of the movies.

“Oh what’s your role?” you asked enthusiastically, being really curious what role he would take this time.

“Well actually I have two movies going on, in one of them I will just appear briefly as a judge, the other one will be the main lead.” he admitted but soon his face got concerned.

“But I have no idea how to have this tough wiser and determined image.” yet you often saw him being the person that spaced out, being a judge needed to have more impact so nodding to yourself you soon stood up.

“You know what, let’s us help you?” Johnny tilted his head in confusion as you just assumed he would help as well.

“I never accepted that yet.” but you shooshed him down claiming it was going to be fun. Soon you pulled him outside asking him to show you where the other NCT members were at. First, he hesitated but it was a given fact some of them were at the company at the moment practicing. Once you two arrived in the studio some people bowed calling you sunbae as you just said a simple “Hi!” followed by.

“So would any of you guys want to help Yixing with his acting?” Some of them were hesitant, then you managed to say you needed exactly three people for the act, in the end, WinWin, Chenle and Renjun decided to join you guys, no one knowing what exactly you were up to really. When you were passing down the corridors you soon meet with Donghae from Super Junior, thinking you were Sehun he easily tried to chat you up, but he was confused why the younger people from the company were following you behind like an army of minions.

“What is going on here?” he questioned not really coming up with any explanation why Sehun himself would gather such a large group of people.

“We going to do something fun, want to join?” not being aware of the fact you were not Sehun he decided to put his trust in you and so you guys returned to the studio were Yixing was waiting in, being all adorable and scaped out and confused self.

“What are they doing here?” which made you answer with.

“They are our stars for tonight Lay!” and you made a pose showing them off to the audience that was Lay.

“Stars?” Chenle asked as probably everyone else felt the same way, meaning prolly really confused.

“Yes, our awesome acting stars which will help Yixing to polish his acting skills, then you be recognized and off your acting career will go.” you soon whistled in hopes this encouraging will give them more boost to do their best.


	14. Passionate Acting

Kai was muttering something under his nose as he was angrily stomping his feet thru the hallways of the SM entertainment company building. Apparently now when the baby was gone he was treated as now, so mother Suho threw him out the dancing studio to check up on Yixing, that decided to stay put with the Sehun's demon possession rather than spending time with them polishing the choreography. So here he was traveling right into the depths of devil's lair, unlike the others, he never really exchanged any words with you. Being as shy as he was, he couldn't possibly master to even offend you and actually call you a demon in front of the others, when you showed such great dislike to the nickname even if it was seen as truth in every other EXO members eyes. Then again he hardly wanted to mess up and being punished in such a way Jongdae was, he hardly wanted Sehun's lips to touch his own. Of course, they had no problem kissing the baby of EXO on the cheeks but maybe kisses on lips was a little bit too much. Reaching his given destination, he stopped by the door and waited not brave enough to possibly walk in and get on the female demon's bad side, tho eavesdropping by the door he could soon hear there were more people inside the studio than he anticipated there to be. He remembered how quickly you managed to get Johnny on your side, he came around the next day trying to reason with the whole EXO as he tried to explain how nice of a person you really were, in the end, no one believed him asking him whatever he was hypnotized at that point Johnny decided to forget reasoning with those guys as he pondered whatever some powerful force was holding back their common sense or they were truly delusional.

"Maybe spending too much time with those crazy fans made them paranoid." Johnny couldn't find a good answer to this weird situation no matter how much he pondered about it. 

Jongin gathering up the possible strength and courage to end his mission from EXO's mother, he soon witnessed two parties having a fight against each other. Meanwhile, Yixing was sitting outside the gathered parties, having his mind focused on the words were throwing out your mouths, Kai could see the admiration that was showing for you guys on his face, which made him quite curious on what exactly you guys were doing. Making his way in Jongin stood in the corner observing the whole spectacle that was playing before his eyes. One one side it was you and Donghae, you were leaning on him sending dirty looks to Johnny as he returned them with the same passion and hate. He found Donghae-sunbeanim holding his arm wrapped around Sehun's waist as you yourself wanted to look sexy yet elegant as much as possible. Then he saw Johnny and other three NCT members clinging to him, as if they were hugging a mother for protection, they were sticking to him like glue looking really disappointed, tears welling up in the corner of their eyes. 

"Did they get in a fight?" Kai wondered barely whispering this single sentence under his breath as he was wondering whatever Lay hasn't moved a finger because his intentions were laid in the fact that he wanted them to resolve this issue on their own? Soon he got startled when Johnny rose his voice, speaking as if he was playing a female role. 

"I can't do this anymore, you been taking out our money to spend it on some hoe and to the point where our children had to suffer because you wanted to have some fun with a younger woman? Look at all this makeup, you will never know what kind of monstrous face hides behind it!" spotting Johnny look you up and down you send him a murderous glare while announcing.  
"At least I can afford makeup, instead of looking like a sideburn chicken." this made the audience which was Kai wonder what kind of insult this was. Johnny soon opened his mouth to throw something right back at you, but he was interrupted by WinWin.

"Dad how could you do this to mom? Don't you love her?" upon hearing those exact words soon Jongin understood you were all acting, so meanwhile you were some side chick for the father, Johnny played the mother role while all the others NCT members like Chenle, Renjun and WinWin played the children, now everything seemed to make sense. But what exact role had Lay? He saw him just observing and it seemed they were so into this little act no one yet acknowledged his existence.   
"Mom loves you so much, we were such warm family." Renjun started while Chenle decided to join on the outrage from the kid's standpoint as he added.

"I don't want us to separate." Johnny then mastered a look filled with guilt as he started to embrace his sons and daughter assuring everything would be alright and this separation would be best for everyone. Donghae as the father of the show hearing such words he started to sob, probably thinking how sad this all was, realizing his mistake he soon let go of your waist as he started to go onto his knees now bowing down before Johnny asking the mother of his kids for forgiveness.

"I was in the wrong, but please don't leave me I won't let this happen anymore." Feeling offended he chose Johnny before you, you decided to huff and you walked away making it seem like you left the scene not wanting to see this man anymore, make it seem like you could take any man you laid your eyes on. Soon you all moved to the next scene which was one in court, it seemed like no one seemed to have witnessed a divorce in court so you all decided to wing it somehow, you decided to take Donghae's side again as Chenle was put as the lawyer of the mother. Giving your testaments soon the judge which was Yixing decided to give a statement, the father was forced to pay for the children custody quite a lot seeing how he spend the money on women instead of his own children as the right to raise the kids would go to the mother, yet the father was in all right allowed to visit them whatever he wished for it. Having that resolved only now you guys sensed the presence of someone else, seeing the tan skin and recognizing him as one of the EXO members your mind fastly changed to a program called sweet revenge. Changing quickly to the previous role you smiled fakely at Jongin heading his way. All his senses started to scream danger yet before his body managed to switch to flight mode he was captured by your strong arms. You took his arm cuddled into it while saying.  
"Oppa did I make you wait for a long while?" soon he took a quick step back and he slipped away from your grip, running while screaming his lungs out, getting a laugh from the whole bunch that saw the whole spectacle. When the laughter died down just by looking into each other's eyes you guys all could agree this needed an act 2, considering how fun you all had doing this.   
  



	15. Act 2

When Kai was finally free from your evil grabby hands he made sure to head straight back to the EXO's dance studio room which they borrowed for the day. Where he gave his possible rapport to the leader on whatever madness that occurred inside the room which Lay and you were occupying. Fastly describing your strange behavior he sure made people wonder whatever he was practicing rapping considering the amount of speed he was using while talking, forcing himself to barely breathe as he wanted this out his chest in a matter of seconds. However, it was hard for the others to keep up, beside Kyungsoo that found the situation quite amusing. He himself tried to reason why you decided to master acting, that's when he tracked back with his memory about something Lay starring in yet another Chinese movie, something about him having a role of a judge. Coming to a conclusion you did it to win his trust, soon he also started to ponder how you possibly could master getting all those people to join you.   
"Is she using some demon tricks, or does she really hype them up for this, making them enjoy themselves?" realizing he wouldn't get any possible answers just pondering about the situation his best shot would be actually going there and witnessing the scene himself to be able to tell what the deal was.  
“I will check it out!” he soon announced and before any of the guys could make any reactions still trying their best to understand what exactly Jongin was speaking about he rushed out the room, leaving the other members of EXO quite clueless. 

"I wonder how she made the deosaengs join in, I mean Donghae is like pretty good friends with Sehun, so probably that's why he joined without being able to tell it wasn't him." this made sense in Kyungsoo's head but he couldn't understand why the NCT members joined you, was Johnny behind it all? Soon he arrived at the destination, quietly walking in he witnessed something similar to whatever Kai was describing before. In the middle of the room was laying WinWin, his lips filled in a blue-purple shade, possibly to make him look dead. This magnificent work was done by no one else but you, which took other people by surprise as they wouldn't take Sehun as someone that could possibly master putting make-up on their face and in such pretty aesthetic way. That was until you claimed make-up was a piece of art, that was showing off someone's self-expression. Such explanation just made everyone gap like fishes as they were quite amazed by your beautiful choice of words when telling them this. So no one decided to bother you about this no more.  
Soon Kyungsoo saw Chenle approaching, his face filled with shock as he tried to possibly master to shed some tears, but D.O. could tell he wasn't so good at acting, but it seemed all this playing around helped him around in fact. The progress seemed to be amazing in this short amount of time, maybe your presence and way of approaching things just took out the best in people. Another thing that the singer could spot Chenle trying hard to seem like an older person, which amazed Kyungsoo indeed. It felt like people suddenly were taken away by other personalities which just made him want to join you all in this silly game. So Chenle the grandma was ready to reach for what seemed to be her dead son until Johnny yelled and he came around possibly trying to act like the wife of the person that died. Soon more people joined, you and Lay came around blocking the way for both NCT members not letting them any closer to WinWin.   
"Sorry madam, we can't let you touch the victim, there could be possible leads and clues that may disappear once you disturb the crime scene." watching all this made D.O realize that no lines were practiced in advance as you all seemed to just come up with sentences to say on the spot, which made the singer and actor admire this all even more. Somehow the vibe surrounding you all made it feel like it all happened on the spot as if you were 2 sadden women and two investigators that were signed up for this case. It all made Kyungsoo smirk as he wished he could somehow join you all, so he was looking for possible gape where he could join you all on the fun. Which he did in the next coming scene which you decided to skip to let Yixing actually practice his judging skills. 

There was you as the lawyer of the person that was accused of the murder it being Donghae himself apparently, he was some corrupted businessman that used all his money to get the best lawyer. Sure maybe not many of you actually knew how this process worked but everything seemed to be rolling with any bullshit you may have come up with after all your education was about human mind, not law. You may have came with ridiculous rules on the spot that probably didn't exist, but no one seemed to have complained as you were playing the ace of this lawyer game. So when it all seemed to be leading nowhere and Donghae was about to win tricking the police and judge, as all the facts seemed to make him innocent as all the other players wanted to end it with some corruption drama, Kyungsoo jumped in as a possible witness of the whole thing.

"I admit right now, he paid me a lot of money to make me not let out a pip, but I won't accept this." as he tried to imitate that he was throwing a lot of money in Donghae's face, he reacted by giving a shock expression followed one with gaze filled with hate. Soon the evidence was bought up and your role changed back to the instigator that was taking the criminal out the room. When everything was done all of you started to laugh, as surely everyone got taken aback when D.O that usually stays to himself decided to join your troop of silliness. The room filled with talks from all the sides, everyone was quite amazed how well they performed and they thanked you for inviting them over. However soon a loud clap sound echoed around the room which captures everyone's attention making them quiet down as all the eyes laid on your tall figure.  
  
“Now when this is over let’s all go out and eat something, the dinner is on me.” which caused Johnny to ask.

"Are you sure you should spend Sehun's money like this?" you gave him the following response.  
  
"If this fool wants his money back later I will give them to him because there is no way I will make my children go hungry." which caused Johnny facepalm as he sometimes overhead you calling him your perfect child that needed to be taken care of.  
  
“Listen I’m not a child-” you just placed a finger on his mouth shushing him down.

"Who would say no to free food? Are you some kind of alien in disguise." realizing there was no going back considering how stubborn you may have been he decided to accept his fate, but sure this strange conversation caused everyone to question why you spoke about yourself in a third person, after all, no one yet explained to them you were not Sehun in fact, but that would have been left to discuss under the dinner, it was up to them whatever they would believe you.   
  



	16. Doggos Know Best

Lee Sooman was sitting in his room pondering about the views and scenes he was blessed to witness, he was about to take care of some business when he heard yells and screams coming from within one of the dancing studios, confused he peeked inside and saw all those idols passionately acting together in some solving scene, just reminding himself of this made him smile as he whispered to himself.

"Looks like I better start pondering on fixing those kids some roles they could take part of." of course the EXO members already participated in those, but now when he saw what those 4 kids were capable of he wanted to send them in that acting direction.   
That day the rest of the EXO haven't seen D.O. since he rushed out of the dance studio room claiming he would see what you were up to together with Lay, that they claimed was your supervisor. But surely they had no idea whatever he decided to take care of you or you demanded it from him. Yet they needed to assume the worst and they come to a strange conclusion that you captured Kyungsoo in one of your traps, that's why he wasn't coming back. In reality, you just offered to pay for his dinner, complimenting him on his acting skills as well on his fast thinking due to the acting progress. He was flattered by your kind words so finally, his thinking process started to differ from the others. Sure Satansoo hardly had any care whatever you were a demon or not, he wasn't actually scared of you even if the others seemed to do otherwise. However to this point, he stayed away because he didn't want to end up like Chen, but now when he saw your interactions between you and Lay he could tell you weren't really harmful.   
Under the meal course, he received many worried messages and calls from other members, but he decided to ignore them knowing that in this matter they would have come running just to rescue his ass, but from what? Him being feed by your hand? That seemed rather ridiculous, so for the rest of the gathering, he decided to study your movements to get a feeling what kind of person you were. So besides trying to chat up with people you and Johnny kept on exchanging sarcastic remarks, in some cases you claiming he was your baby while clinging to him as Johnny playfully keep pushing you away.   
When you were done you three called the manager to pick you up, heading back to the dorms. You got the nicest shock of the century as for once Kyungsoo himself tried to pick up a conversation, it was mostly about cooking food, but you enjoyed it nonetheless, keeping smiling like a fool the whole time wondering if also others could stop being chickens and let you grow closer to them, but no matter how much you wished for it, it seemed like it would have been just a pleasant delusion. Returning back you were greeted by Suho that was watching the entrance like a watching dog, once he spotted D.O. right behind you, he yelled.

"Kyungsoo is ok, everyone!" Junmyeon gave you such a suspicious glance as if he was trying to imply you were out there planning no good, for all you could have known he probably started to ponder about how possibly he could cover murders if you decided to become a serial killer. Really exhausted with his attitude you dragged your heavy feet back to Sehun's room not wishing to deal with those loud guys that would probably start accusing you of kidnapping their penguin friend. Just crossing thru the doorstep you realized how you forgot to take good care of Vivi since you came into this household the dog was nothing but distant.  
“I gotta give him food.” you reminded yourself until you spotted that his bowls were filled.

"I guess Jongin is taking care of you." you just assumed it considering his passionate love for dogs. Plopping on the bed soon you let out.  
"Sorry Vivi that I can't bring your owner back, I seriously wish I could change back as well." you muttered prolly trying to converse with the dog even if you weren't sure it could understand you. But soon something occurred that made your jaw drop, for once Vivi walked over to you and he licked your hand softly. Maybe he did understand you, feeling like you been blessed by Vivi a wide grin spread itself on your face, this made you question whatever this is how heavens felt like. Like fluffy white doggos. Taking this opportunity you started to pet him, cuddling into its soft fur. This occurred without you being aware of single fact that someone witnessed it all, your mind was too focused on Vivi for you to even be possible to see Kai by the entrance of your room, but seeing this scene confused him.  
"Dog's have great instincts right? Why would Vivi suddenly grow close to her if she was a bad person?" he wondered probably trusting dogs judgment more than his. As he was spacing out in the middle of the hallway Yixing send him a questioning look as he walked into your room, plopping on the bed beside you. Just by one glance, you could tell something sadden him.  
"Is something wrong?" you questioned as Lay nodded his head now leaving soft pats on your head.  
"Sorry I tried to ask the guys whatever they can spare their time and go on a date with you, but they either looked at me as if I was mad or ran away screaming." you nodded your head understanding that this would be hard.  
"What kind of method did you use?" you were wondering because if he did just babble it out whatever they could go on a date with you, sure they would be freaked out.  
"Up front." he admitted, surely deep in your mind you were already awaiting such answer.  
"Nothing I can do about it... how about this you go on a date with me, that's the only thing it seems I can do." Just hearing this made you overjoyed, you may not have had such feelings for this cutie pie but you were melted by the single gesture that showed how much he cared for your wellbeing.  
"Right now?" you questioned now when all the energies seemed to track back into your body making you feel like you could run a marathon, everything because of how excited you felt at this single moment. The unicorn friend just nodded his head agreeing. So you jumped out the bed carefully not to harm Vivi in any way as the dog was still laying on the bed.  
"Should I change my clothes?" you questioned after all you were training in them, maybe you should have worn something nicer?  
“I mean it’s not my body but still I gotta look nice for a date right?” you mumbled out looking trough Sehuns garderobe wondering what outfit would have been best.

"Still, try to choose something can cover you a little, after all, we are kinda idols at least your body is." you laughed at his comment and you nodded, Lay decided to leave so he could change his clothes to something more stylish as well. In the end, you two met by the door only to be stopped by moma Suho, feeling frustrated you questioned his actions.  
"What do you want now?" you just wanted to run out the doors but knowing him he would probably chase you both down the streets, at least that's what his facial expression told you at the given moment. 


	17. Fifth Wheel

"Where are you guys heading?" Junmyoen what really suspicious of your guy's actions, dressed like this it couldn't possibly mean anything good, the leader was not informed about any schedules you guys may have shared this late and he was not going to let you both roam freely where he couldn't have his eyes on Yixing. Before you could possibly yell back at him for being ridiculous, accusing him of being like a hawk on watch, Yixing announced after sliding one of his hands on your shoulder bringing your closer to him as if his intention were to protect you from the evil glances that the leader gave out.  
"I already explained that she just needs to find her future husband for us to get our mankae back." the counterpart nodded but he hardly believed such ridiculous talk, like anyone would be destined to marry some sort of demon in this group. Then the Chinese boy continued.  
"I promised her to make you guys take her on dates so she can get to you know her better, but everyone refused so the least I can do is taking her on a date myself, now if you excuse us." such news shocked Suho as he was now standing there gaping like a fish, probably his brain not being able to connect how such intelligent man would be fooled by a demon, taking a hold of Lay's shoulder he started to drag him back when you were about to walk out the door. Noticing the looks you received from this panini head the only way you could imagine to describe this scene was that suddenly you became the bad boy that Lay's mother wanted to warn him about because he was a foolish girl that was too naive for this cruel world. Soon came the lecture and you could not do anything besides rolling your eyes and giving monotone answers such as "Yeah" "Whatever." but in middle of this suddenly another member joined the conversation, without knowing his suggestion would bring more arguments from all the sides.  
"Let them go, you know perfectly well Yixing can take care of himself." Junmyeon started to talk about the usual how Lay seemed too naive as he started to trust a demon meanwhile your unicorn defended you stating facts how you were just a simple girl chasing after her destiny, which was one of the guys in this dorm.  
"Then how about I go on a date with her instead and you have an outlook on Lay?" D.O suggested which brought the leader to the state where he started to look as white as a sheet, considering how much shock he must have received thru out the day, you were half expecting him to faint from the overdose of stress. However, soon enough he started to overthink the situation as if he tried to figure who he trusted more in this situation. Soon another brave soul stepped up his game and he proposed.  
"Or me." Jongin was trying to send you a smile but by his body language, you could guess he was still rather scared of you. This bought probably another couple of minutes of useless arguments that felt like an eternity so you decided to sit down on the floor your legs already aching as you been standing like a fool waiting for a miracle to pass you by.

**1 hour later~**

You were at the cafe sitting and waiting for your beverages to arrive, soon you spotted the barista that was walking towards you having all the drinks you ordered, placing all the five cups you could not do anything but being weirded feeling quite uncomfortable as the four men were ogling you, probably expecting you to start some conversation, giving them explanation about yourself.   
"This feels more like a crappy interview rather than a date." you muttered sipping on your hot drink just wanting to run away. But maybe it was good to take this chance and for once explain to them who you were. Clapping your hands together you soon smiled while announcing.  
“I will start talking about myself.” now shifting your gaze at Suho you muttered.

"And no one better butt in before I finish." the guys nodded feeling your anger, expect the leader that still was strongly convinced about you being the spawn of the devil himself. But considering how some Lucifer statutes were sexy you wouldn't complain if that was your father or mother indeed. Giggling at this silly though soon you began.  
“So first off I’m not a demon-” it seemed like Suho wanted to butt in but you send him a threatening glare that made him sink back into his seat, satisfied you continued.

"So my name is (y/n) and I live in (home country). Because I have this strange friend that passionately believes my future husband is one of EXO members she swapped me with Sehun, for me to finally meet him, that's why I am here." of course the guys decided to question how she knew about it but your only explanation would be her great intuition and all the astrology charts she tried to glue together until she found you a perfect match. So long you yourself couldn't possibly believe you would fall for any of those dorks, but then you hardly could be hundredth percent sure what your heart would want in the near future. So sitting there explaining this you saw of the corner of your eyes how Junmyeon kept on bothering Yixing, probably trying to reason how all of this must have been staged, just a mere made up story to lure him. Meanwhile, from time to time you saw Kai whispering something to Kyungsoo's ear, him also holding his hand for protection as it seemed like Jongin still didn't trust you fully. In the end, you managed to show your picture from Instagram by logging on your account considering how it was a private one. Yixing saw it before but he decided to make a comment about your appearance which made you feel quite thankful, but once that was done and you seemed to have finished your coffee you slammed your fist into the coffee table scaring not only the guys surrounding it but also the other guest around you.  
"If you don't wish to be sincere, at least you should have called it a hangout rather than a date I feel like a fifth wheel over here." you were rather irritated as you weren't sure any of those guys were even listing to you beside your unicorn friend that at least tried but his attention span was stolen from you by Suho.   
"Forget this I'm going home, it doesn't even feel like any of you want to get to know me better. I will go have a date with Vivi at least he be willing to listen me out!" You rushed out not really caring about the shouts that came from the leader being so overdone with his nasty behavior, he could kiss your ass for all you cared. 


	18. My Beloved Date

When you left storming off like you did, Lay couldn't do anything but side glance at the three other guys disappointment written all over his face.  
  
"You made her angry, is it so hard to listen her out? Instead of jumping to weird conclusions?" Yixing questioned as he knew how hard you worked under Sehun's name yet it didn't seem like any of the other guys appreciated your efforts that you keep on working so hard on.  
  
"I have no idea why you keep on dismissing her efforts, she could have just sat at home all day ignoring our mankaes busy life, yet she tries her best. To not fall behind and drag you guys down, you know how long she been in this industry?" he saw the guys shake their heads as Jongin and Kyungsoo felt quite bad about their behavior yet the leader didn't seem to feel any guilt, at least not yet. Tho his brain started to question whatever you really were a demon, but it seemed like it would take him some time to accept he was in the wrong.  
  
"Since she changed with Sehun! Before that she hardly had any encounter with the idol industry as she is an educated psychiatrist. Until now she has been resolving marriage couple problems with her friend." he explained and the conversation kept on going on as Yixing wanted them to think about their wrongdoings. Once he finished his lecture he started to track back home with all the others, as their presence kept on attracting more people, they decided to move before any fans would be able to spot them.  
  
Back to you, as you announced you started to prepare for the date with your beloved Vivi. Putting his bowl on the table while filling it with some dog food, even if he seemed quite full. Searching around the kitchen somehow you managed to find a bottle of wine and grabbing two wine glasses you poured the red liquid into both of them, not that you were going to let Vivi touch that, it was just simply for aesthetics. Decorating the table with some red tissues and candles soon you prepared some simple food and grabbing the dog you made it sit on the chair right in front of you. It stared at you blankly took your seat, taking up your phone from the pocket, you snapped a photo and send it on Sehun's Instagram.  
  
"Today's date cracks me up with his silly jokes." having that written in Korean you send it away smiling from ear to ear. What happened next was nothing you expected to happen in the next ten minutes you managed to devour the whole wine bottle, a whole liter to be exactly. Hiccuping you decided to strike a drunk conversation with the dog that still patiently sat by the table as if he tried to tell you something by staring into your eyes, possibly right into your soul with his dark adorable ones.  
  
“I know right? I don’t deserve such treatment from all those guys, maybe if I bake some cookies for them the chocolate may melt their nasty attitudes away.” Soon the loud trio made their appearance in the kitchen, questioning your strange antics but you hardly gave them any attention as you still were having a deep conversation with the dog.

“Is she drunk?” Baekhyun questioned as he spotted your cheeks and ears flushing with a red pigment.

"Looks like it. I mean she is having some strange conversation with the dog." Chanyeol whispered as they looked among each other wishing for Lay to be back as he was the only one that could possibly tame you, after all, they had no idea what drunk you were capable of. As they wished soon Yixing and the rest three guys made their appearance in the kitchen shocked by the sight that they were greeted with.  
  
"Maybe she was hurt by us not listing more than she showed." Kai muttered to Kyungsoo that seemed to be agreeing with him fully. They saw Lay coming to your side, bowing his head apologizing for his member's rude behavior which you just waved away not really bothered about this anymore.   
  
"Maybe if I make them cookies they will like me more." you mumbled out trying to stand up as D.O. himself ran up to you as he told you to stay still realizing you wouldn't be able to walk anyway, also making cookies in this state could possibly cause a fire. The Chinese member seemed to glance at the three scapegoats that were scattered around the kitchen, taking a hold of Chen he made him sit down as he said with his blank face.  
  
"Here you have a date, say something to him." You drunkenly smiled and instead of saying anything your weapon of choice was ageyo, taking your hands closer to your face you soon cutely said.  
  
"Ppuing ppuing." the loud trio wanted to dislike it or maybe make disgusted voices but because it was Sehun's body making the spectacle they weren't really affected in a bad way, rather their instincts came to make some delighted "Awwweee" sounds. People of this community glanced around at eachother and they decided it would be the best to never mention it to the sober you, in hopes, you would forget this ever happened. Suddenly when Lay withdrew his hands from Jongdae's shoulders, to clap on your cute performance, the whiny kid took the chance to escape. Seeing Chen running away you pouted, crossing your arms you suddenly whined.  
  
"I want Johnny to come here, at least he's nice! Also, forget stanning EXO, NCT is my jam now!" you yelled out at this time Vivi glanced at Lay as he was telling him to take care of your drunken ass as he would officially take a nap. Yixing decided to grand your wish and so he called Johnny over, without knowing whatever he had really time to spare. He came nerveless even if he hardly wanted to take care of a drunken person that was possessing his other friend's body. Coming over he greeted everyone from EXO as he saw you stomping around your feet still being held by Kyungsoo that was strongly afraid you would fall and maybe hurt yourself. Before he arrived everyone tried to suggest you go to bed, but you threw a tantrum not wanting to head to dreamland until you saw your beloved Johnny.   
  
"Let's go to bed shall we?" was the first thing the NCT member said just hearing his voice made you stand up in a flash as you ran up to him and picked him up, spinning him around as if he was your wife that just came back from work.  
  
“Lemme give you a kiss my baby.” before he could protest you managed to put a soft yet sloppy kiss on his forehead making some of the EXO members twist in disgust. Johnny just flicked your forehead with his finger letting you know this wasn’t welcomed as he tried to look angry.

"No please don't hate me, only hugs from now on." you begged making the Sorry Sorry dance from Super Junior, he couldn't possibly hate you so he decided to guide you to Sehun's room as he made you take away some of your clothes tucking the blanket under you.  
  
“Now sleep.” he kinda demanded as you shook your head.

“Read me a bedtime story!” you whined like a little child would do, he looked around and found just some manga on the bookshelves.

“That?” you shook your head while telling him.

"Some crack fanfictions." soon you found some site in English and you choose a silly one shot.  
  
"But how can you fall asleep while laughing?" he questioned but you just waved your hand around and he decided to do grand this request for you. Of course, the story made you cry in laughter, but once your lungs and stomach were tired out you managed to fall asleep cuddling one of the plushies on the bed that was owned by Sehun. Johnny glanced at your sleeping posture and just one word came to his mind when he saw you like this "Cute!"   
  



	19. Don't leave me my beloved!

Since the drunk story chapter of your life, you been asked on multiple occasions whatever such demon as yourself could actually have a human soulmate, in their delusional brains that they created themselves somehow they decided to assume Johnny was the one you were searching for considering how you refused to go to sleep until you saw his handsome face. This caused them to make some research on this topic, probably even going to some astrologers for answers. Yet you hardly cared about what foolish things they spend their time and money on, the only thing that have been bothering you was the single fact that your beloved unicorn friend would be soon gone to China where for a fact you would be left by yourself with the other annoying EXO members which somehow you slightly hated for being misunderstood. Sure at this point both Jongin and Kyungsoo weren't half that bad as thru out these few days they tried their best to know you better, to try to understand your position, however they were still kind of on guard, especially Kai. He may have been a crazy dancing machine on stage that had no fear to show his sexy side, but around your presence, he was like a small high school girl that depended on Kyungsoo to get him thru the conversation around you three. But already now you could usually see his fear disappearing and him showing more of his shocked or taken aback expressions because let's be honest thanks to your friend sometimes you could mention weird stuff that Kai especially may be weirded out with. But now, here you were clinging to Lay's leg in disappear as he was clenching his fist on his big suitcase.

"Please let go I will be late." but you strongly refused not wanting to have your beloved unicorn leave just to be left alone with the rest of the guys.

"Please let me come with you, you can pack me into the suitcase we can go on an awesome adventure, everything but don't leave me alone here with this pain in the ass trio and their leader." you begged. The people in this household you had problems with was Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae and of course the mighty Suho that still needed like a miracle that would make you seem like a saint rather than a simple lustful demon.

"You know I can't. So be a good girl and stay here." you felt his hand on your head as he was patting it lightly, you pouted not wanting to cooperate much, but soon you took in a breath into your lungs as you exhaled it out you decided to agree, but on one condition.

"Only if you let me walk you to the airport." Lay was going to refuse but he knew it was either that or you trying to sneak onto the plane, he wasn't sure whatever you yourself would dare to make such a stunt but he knew you had a perfect plan already in your mind as you shared it to him the day before.

"Sure, but you won't come out the car." which made you roll your eyes, already knowing the possibility of fans gathering at the place you only answered with a sarcastic.

"I'm not suicidal." Yixing just nodded as you stood up and you let yourself be dragged away by him as he was in a hurry, of course, the manager was shocked seeing you in the car as well, yet he decided to not question it as every single exo manager was aware of the fact you guys were sticking together like glue since some time back. Arriving at the place you needed to see him go, shedding some tears for a simple dramatic act you started to wave telling him you already missed him.

“At those moments I really wonder whatever I somehow made myself a girlfriend.” he started to go, but you couldn’t hold yourself back from opening the window and yelling.

"Come back safely my dear!" you yelled making your face shown to the fans, the manager seemed to pale as some of the fans spotted the car as the masses decided to make something as foolish as chase the car because Sehun's face was displayed. Driving away he sighed relieved that no one decided to jump on the mask of the car as by the exo-ls it seemed like they were capable of going such lengths. at the given moment.

Yixing just smiled lightly before he got reminded to move to not miss the plane. When you went back to the dorms you immediately were met by the mother of the group going by the name Junmyeon.

"Where were you?" of course the first thing he did was getting suspicious and ask unnecessary questions.

"Seeing Lay off, now get out my way I don't wish to bicker around right now."Suho was about to argue but then D.O. made his entrance and you rushed to him.

"Save me he is scolding me for minor things again, which would want me to get hounds to haunt him." such choice of words made the leader shiver but Kyungsoo just chuckled as he realized you were mentioning any demon related things just because these guys were onto you for anything that seemed out of place. He reminded himself how Baekhyun blamed you for something breaking because you may have left a curse on him.

"With those shoulders of yours you could easily scare him off you know." that didn't cross your mind until now but yea you wanted to scare him off a bit, to make clear where your territory was laying. Before anyone could progress anything you swung Suho on one of your shoulders rushing away, of course, you felt resistance from the male but somehow you managed to make it to Sehun's room as you proceeded to throw the leader onto the bed with force.


	20. Soul Contract

Suho's whole body language was sending off signals telling you how terrified he was probably expecting the worst from your side. His whole body like froze on an instant his limbs becoming like jellies so even if you wanted to get back at him for all this time, you decided fear wasn't the answer so maybe embarrassment, where he could no longer look you into your eyes, would be so much better punishment in this ridiculous case. Crawling onto the bed hovering over his stance you only showed your teeth like an animal to show the hidden anger and who really was the original alpha in this house overflowed with guys, as you wanted to show his subconsciousness to not cross over the border, because at this moment this leader probably was strongly convinced you walked out straight from hell, sure you were now devilishly handsome but that was another story to tell.

Now tucking him carefully into a blanket you wanted to strip him off inside your mind from the guy stance making him understand you just saw him like a small child that needed to be taken care of, there was nothing worse for a man to hurt his little ego. So jumping away you started your plan.

"My little adorable boy, I decided today we going to read you a book chosen by me." Junmyeon looked quite terrified as he couldn't possibly progress what you really planned at this moment, then he felt your finger stroking his cheek and before he could let out a protest you pinched his cheek as any aunt or grandma would do telling him how adorable he was in the progress, saying how handsomely he has grown up over the years. This threw him into a void of confusion, as part of him accepted the compliment and you could see some small blush spreading on his face yet his ego made its stance wanting to back off as if it knew what you were up to at this given moment. Downloading some children's book from the internet you basically guided his head onto your tights so he could use them as a pillow because a mare pillow that was right there was not enough in this act, the closer he was to you the smaller you may have made him feel. Yet before you managed to read at least one sentence someone broke in into your room, storming in as if they hardly knew any manners regarding politeness because apparently they didn't know word such as knocking existed in this era, maybe their whole existence was still thinking they lived in the bronze age.

Minseok looked at you two terrified as he really wanted to bail his friend out, however involving could mean taking the leaders place and he was the one that should have taken care of them right? So politely he bowed as he told you.

“Sorry for disturbing you two.” only then did it seem like Suho reminded himself how he could use his walking limbs to escape this situation, but you fastly reacted and you put your arm around his head preventing his quick escape.

"What did you want?" you asked having such a dark gaze at the person that decided to disturb your revenge you were now accomplishing on the authority of this group. Which you really hoped would make results where everyone would take an example to no longer mess with you who was so kind to not send them off to their seasang fans, considering how much irritation you held against them.

"Well I was wondering where was everyone, you didn't send them to hell or anything?" you could only facepalm on this question as you snapped at him.

“If I could you would be already there!” now you just tried to calm yourself down as you knew anger wouldn’t bring you anything good in the long run.

"Let's just ask Kyungsoo where they are." having already the phone ready in your palm you went onto contacts as you dialed his number, it didn't take him long to answer your call.

“Where are you guys? Someone here panicked that I sacrificed you like a herd of sheep to Satan or something, can’t tell which version Xiumin made to be honest because I refuse to read his mind.” you could tell by leader’s expression that he interpreted it as if you could do just that.

"Ahhh, well Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae decided to visit some healer that in her bio said that she can take care of possessions and what not, the reviews were kinda good from her clients so they decided to check it out to get Sehun back. So long she looked at your recent picture and she said that she feels female energy from the photo, how her intuition told her it wasn't any demon possession but you and Sehun had some soul contract and because you helped him out greatly last time around it's his time to help you out, so he gave away his body so you could meet us all." You were just standing there gaping like a fish, sure all he said made it feel like it could be true for some strange reason, even if it was usually your friend that believed more in spiritual stuff.

"Oh! Oh! Can I talk with this person." you immediately pushed away Suho from your tights as you were now jumping around like a small girl, that just received the best news possible. As the phone was given to the healer's hands she explained how she never saw such thing occur, but she accepted the situation as the greatest truth. You asked how you possibly go back her answer was that once you find the answer you were searching for your soul will let go of this body and return to its original place. Well, at least now you knew you wouldn't be stuck as Sehun for the rest of your life playing the idol life. When the call ended between you two the annoying trio looked quite concerned as they got to know your mission was to find your future husband.

"How can we know for sure who it is?" Jongdae asked as the others seemed to have the same questions going around their mind, beside Kyungsoo as he already accepted you are who you were and even if it meant you two would end together he, to be honest, wouldn't mind as he kinda grew close to you already and to be honest D.O found it entertaining how you could throw off all those grown-up men just with one single stare.

"I can see what the future holds, one of your groups member will remember his once forgotten feelings for this woman from another lifetime in which there was no possibility for you both to end up together, so by glancing into her eyes, since they are the windows of the soul they will recall back those deep-rooted feelings, because inside this lifetime this perfect reunion is blessed by the universe itself." Most of the guys forgot to breathe at the moment as those wonderful words like waves went into their minds making them really joyful as such a story itself brought smiles to their faces, a spark in their minds was created that wanted to experience also something so magnificent. But soon the trio got overthrown by fear.

"So who is it?" Baekhyun questioned as he needed that answered asap.

"Well, when that person will experience this they will know they are the one I was talking about, till then my intuition told me to not reveal this information as it could bring more harm than good in this given situation, seeing as some of you are driven by fear. Not the best emotion to be guided by don't you think?" Jongin nodded as he finally spoke.

"That is so true, we may return then once some of us become more courageous to hear the rest of the story." Jongdae nodded but he sighed in disappointed not knowing what to do if he was the one this story was describing, but considering how it was his idea to come here he started to take out the money for this session.

"How about wearing shades indoors I mean if we don't look into her eyes she can't enchant us." Apparently, in his point of view, the healer could have been bewitched by you when you sensed they wanted to get rid f you once more, but this could have revealed what kind of tricks you had under your sleeve. The trio nodded in agreement seeing it being a good strategy they could have used, the only thing Kyungsoo could do was roll his eyes as he couldn't believe they still associated you with a demon when in reality you were quite ok, this also made him realize how fans would call you the satan duo if they knew about your existence. He just laughed lightly, that's when he made eye-contact with Chanyeol which used this opportunity to tease him.

"Yea I sense you both would have been the best match."


	21. Korea Here We Come!

Sehun did enjoy his days together with your dearest friend to the fullest, even if under the first week he was always worrying about the tiniest things, but his biggest worry was, of course, his dog and the chance of you making a stupid mistake that would kick him out from EXO, but soon enough his worries were dissolved with the wind as he realized how the members would take care of you after realizing he wasn't the one controlling his own body. But now when it was revealed how they thought you to be a demon it surely got him ponder what kind of consequences this would bring. He kept asking how this was possible, when they were so clever, what kind of stunt did you make to make them believe you were a demon that was possessing his body. From the information he received there was no resistance from him when your bodies were switched something about his consciousness letting this happen so he could pay some karma from another lifetime, at least that's what kind of explanation he heard. But he seriously couldn't imagine how the guys thought of him to be so foolish to let himself get possessed by a lust demon? He was never into any satanic stuff, so he could only wonder how those guys thought that were still back at Korea. Sighting he could see (f/n) running around like crazy, all worry and guilt plastered onto her beautiful face. He wanted to help her out, say anything that could bring her spirits up but nothing really came to his mind. After all, she was the one that made the spell so she highly blamed herself for her friends suffering and it's not like Sehun knew you that good to say something along the lines how you could have taken perfectly well of yourself. Yet suddenly a single thought crossed his mind.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright." he mustered up the courage to let those words slip his lips.

“How can you be so sure? I was really hoping that your friends would welcome her with open arms, at least then she would get thru really fastly and this would have been over with no time.” Sehun stood up now putting the female he discovered he had feelings for into a comforting hug.

"You don't understand she may faint on the concert, she has a huge stage fright." your friend was shaking with worry as she knew you wouldn't possibly forgive her if something like this would have occurred, she knew exactly how bad you were with huge crowds and enormous noises. Sehun didn't know what else to do besides hugging her closer to himself. Within those few days, he spend together with her he could feel the warmth which she was giving him. She always tried her best to understand him and get to know his character better, he felt so loved and understood that the feelings of love just bloomed inside of him without him even realizing it himself. Now it felt quite too late to go back and trying to run away from them because those feelings were already there like a never-ending camping light that warmed up his heart. At this point, part of him just wanted to stay at this house so he could stay with this wonderful person for all eternity. But he deep inside knew he had to go back to his own body someday. At least the best conclusion he got was that this person he fell in love with didn't adore him for his looks considering he was stuck in a girls body, but for his charming personality as she once described it. Standing there he knew he wanted to do something for this person which he considered to be his friend and a thought came to his mind.

"Let's buy plane tickets to Korea and you change us back before she can experience anything of such, even if she gets to know we are trying our best she will appreciate it right?" Sehun questioned expecting you to be as nice as the person that stood right beside him.

"I guess... but I don't have money for such a spontaneous trip." (f/n) announced as she needed to buy the tickets at least 2 months before for a more affordable price.

“Don’t worry I will use my money for this trip, as long as your friend didn’t spend it all.” she just shook her head while saying.

"The only thing she probably spent your money for is feeding people or animals for that matter." Sehun nodded as he decided to check his bank account, it seemed like he had some money for a trip from here to Korea but he really would need to make some budget to not make an overkill while buying too many designer clothes, even if it was for him a little bit important to show off to his new crush, but she hardly seemed like the type to care about what clothes she wore. That was a little bit repealing to him but hey at least if they got together he wouldn't need to spend too much money to please her right? So most of the clothes in the garderobe if they ever lived together would be his. Smiling to himself he started to book some tickets on a Korean site of course at some point he needed to track back as he forgot in this body his name wasn't Oh Sehun but (y/n) (l/n) instead.  Making all the arrangments he realized how you were going to take part of at least one concert, but he really hoped you would be understanding of this because there were no other flights available.

"Well let's then start preparing." your friend said jumping around in excitement as she managed to say out loud without meaning to.

"Going on a trip with a person I adore, awesome!" Sehun stared her down with his eyes wide not really believing what wonderful news he just heard. Did she prepares shared the same feelings for him as he did? Realizing how she said the sentence out loud she decided to shrug her shoulders there was no need to hide anything if she already tripped and let it slip, but nonetheless, the idol could see a slight blush on her face which made him say "Cute" under his breath. Soon they started to pack all the necessary items for this trip. Of course, Sehun took some extra time on his hands as he needed to plan out every single item possible even making a small book of guidance which piece of clothes went with what, just for you when you two managed to change your bodies back. Once a fashion icon always a fashion icon.


	22. It's Time To Stop

It was so much easier to forget the huge audience when you were dancing and rapping enjoying yourself to the fullest having the screaming voices tuned out by the earphones that were resting inside your ears, but once it was time to speak with the fans you could feel how your hands were trembling with fear and so your first impulse was to hide them behind your large back so no one would notice anything out of ordinary. You decided to hide your suffering deep within yourself but you had this urge to hold someone's hand, you were deeply convinced their soothing energy would make you forget all your worries. But here you were in the end of the lead, far away to the left and the only presence close to you was no one but Baekhyun that hardly paid any mind to you or your well being, beside when he actually glanced at you  from the corner of his eyes as if he was ready to be playful and bite you like usually did with Sehun.

You saw this many times on videos how they always stood in a certain order, how you wish you could have just ignored it while taking Chanyeol's place right next to Kyungsoo. You were flicking your fingers nervously that were still in hiding, as inside your mind you were debating whatever to take a chance in trying to take Baekhyuns hand in yours that now was much larger than his. Taking a deep breath you decided to take the risk and so you slowly reached for his hand, but everything happened in a matter of seconds, his hand refused yours and you could see an irritated scoff from his side which made it look like he just avoided the black plague itself. Rather hurt with his insolent reaction you clenched your fist, making your fingernails pierce deep into your skin as you tried to dissolve the situation that just happened. Never did you think you would feel like crying just because Lay wasn't by your side considering how strong you always wanted to seem to others. Taking a deep breath in you decided to hold back the tears the best you could as you truly made a promise with the unicorn friend that you would try your best, but you never thought such act of rejection would pierce right into the deepest part of your heart. You felt like a little girl that was just ignored by her mother as in this situation it seemed like he was the only one you could lean on, seeing as there was no other member standing beside you.

 Then you glanced beyond Baekhyun and seeing how most of the members wouldn't give you any recognition beside Kai and D.O you asked yourself whatever you had the right to change the line around. When Sorrow changed slowly into a burning anger you decided that you deserved someone to hold your hand indeed and you hardly cared about this shitty arrangement that some higher up designed, they should have been happy you even made it to this point, because your first instinct was to flee or maybe faint right before the concert even started. Taking a deep relaxing breath you started to make your way towards Chanyeol ignoring the other members shocked expressions that also warned you to step back to your rightful spot, ignoring them the best you could, coming to your destination not wanting any toxic environment you decided that the fans could have the time of their life by bringing their biggest ship in together. Soon you were pushing the giant towards the hobbit and you put their hands together, giving him a warning look to not part them while you still were looking. Squeezing between Kyungsoo and Jongin you captured their arms and hugged them dearly, already you felt like your troubles melted away. ChanBeak shippers went crazy screaming their heads off taking a lot of pictures now thanking their god Sehun for bringing this awesome pair together, no one seemed to question it as everyone was just overjoyed by the sail of this wonderful ship which Oh Sehun himself caused. Some people even started crying and once you weren't looking ChanBeak parted away, of course, they were too scared of the consequences to stop you at this point. Kyungsoo decided to speak with you and you laying your trust in him you decided to express your worries a little, of course, there was no much time for an immersed chat but he could really relate considering his past self. Getting a pat from him managed to calm down your nerves as now you were certain there was someone out there that was on your side ready to help you out if you needed it. Such a wonderful thought made your worries be flown away and your body was filled with adrenaline. Once the concert was due you could feel the whole exhaustion coming at you like a ton of bricks, you assumed everyone felt the same so you held yourself back from complaining as they also must have felt really tired after all this dancing right?

****30 minutes after the concert~** **

The EXO members were still on the grounds of the stadium as they kept on receiving many comments about what kind of good work they did, the managers were busy bringing in the news of changes that happened inside their schedule but no matter how much Kyungsoo searched he couldn't possibly find you inside the crowd. Did you get lost? He wondered and so he decided to ask other members about your sudden disappearance.

"Where is Sehun?" he decided to use that name instead to not bring any suspicion to the staff that was wondering around the changing room now when each of them changed back to their own clothes. The leader looked around as if he hardly spotted your missing presence.

“I have no idea.” he admitted feeling a little bad considering how it could have been seen in other eyes, soon one of the noonas spoke up as she knew what was going on after all she was the one that took care of you after the concert was due as it was quite a challenge to take off your shirt with your shaking hands.

"Sehun felt quite ill... I thought you guys knew... he threw up started crying as if he went through a life crisis and the manager seeing him in such a state sent him right home. He called over a taxi and went back to the dorms." then it looked like something came to her mind.

“Are you guys still fighting? I haven’t ever seen you hold up a fight for such enormous length of time... no wonder the first thing he did was phone Lay instead.” the styling noona went back to her work and this words did really make Suho think.

"The least you all could do is respect her. You all even made her break up to the point she started crying. I seriously hope when we come back you all apologize to her." the role of mother was suddenly shifted to Kyungsoo that stood there looking rather disappointed sure you always tried to look strong taking this whole demon thing as a joke, but hearing you cried because of their foolishness made him realize it was time to put them in order as now when someones emotion stood on the play it was no longer funny.


	23. Powerful Mind

You came running to the toilet that was placed inside the dorms, you could already feel how the organs were trembling, but mostly the focus was on your stomach that apparently still found more things to get rid off. Maybe eating ice-cream before the concert wasn't the best idea now, was it? Right now you felt like you couldn't be able to stomach this label of glass ever again for your whole existence. Making your way to the toilet you could only see how all the different liquids and other stuff were leaving your body making you felt quite disgusted at the sight.

"What happened? I felt all good and then this occurred." you sighed hovering over the toilet wondering if anything else was left to come out. Realization that it wasn't the case you started to brush your teeth wondering where this illness came from to begin with as everything seemed fine before you left the stage to change and return home.

"Maybe, after all, I couldn't stomach that situation in the slightest." this was the only guess you could make, maybe the stress from the emotional trauma you just experienced was too much for this body and now it tried to throw it all up to let you know you may have just delusion yourself that everything was alright because your fear was still there meaning the conflict never resolved itself.

"If I need to feel this shitty next concert as well then I don't want to experience it." you muttered grinding your teeth not being sure if you were just feeling sadness on the surface or outer betrayal by Baekhyun for such rejection, at least he could have played along so no fans would question it. You had no idea how much time you spend in front of the mirror, watching the handsome face you were now possessing having big dark circles under his eyes.

"Great example of idols being humans as well." you muttered while your mind was still trying to come to a solution how to return to your rightful place. Once you were walking out the bathroom you soon heard footsteps, because it was dead quiet you could hear it all and based on the amount of them you could guess it was EXO coming back home, the only strange part was how no one was saying anything which seemed quite unusual. But just that one single thought somehow made your desire to return back home so much stronger, who cared about the future husband when you felt particularly attacked in this territory. This realization soon lighted up a single flame inside your body that in seconds became bursting fire. You felt so uncomfortable as your body was burning up, soon followed the dizzyness and you realized how you needed to hurry to reach a bed to prevent a painful fall.

All of the EXO was coming back, no one dared to say anything in Kyungsoo's presence as they could still feel his anger and disappointed from their previous behavior towards you. This made them question whatever demons could get sick, prolly it was possible because now you possessed a human body but neither of them were bold enough to express this statement out loud thanks to D.O's intense glare. Suddenly when they were about to open the doors they heard a loud thud that echoed itself around the empty apartment that they knew you were possibly in. Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin and soon panic reflected itself in their eyes as they quickly typed in the passcode. Slamming the doors open the sight they got greeted with was a single light from the bathroom and a passed out person lying between the door frame. Everyone ran inside worried about either you or the person which body this belonged too. Kyungsoo picked up your head and putting on his hand on your forehead he could tell you had a fever.

"She is burning up-" but before he could announce anything more he saw how Sehun's face relaxed and the heat that was there for those few seconds was now completely gone.

"What is going on?" Kai asked as Baekhyun questioned whatever it was necessary to call an ambulance, once he reached for the phone Sehun's eyes seemed to open and they sure seemed really confused.

“I’m back?” the person inside the body questioned.

“But why do I feel like a truck hit me?”

Back to your body's situation you soon woke up as the rightful owner, you looked so shocked at first also you couldn't do anything but notice how your friend's eyes shone when she laid her eyes on you, there was only one explanation you could make out of it, love. Feeling quite offended considering everything took place because of her own selfish ideas that you never agreed on, meanwhile you were out there trying to all the ends met struggling as an idol day in and day out with not much experience she was flirting with Sehun being blessed by the heavens of his love. You couldn't really ponder much about it as your body seemed to have another reaction to your not expected comeback. Why did you get dizzy again? You had no idea. Maybe it was too many emotions for one day, not only sadness but also anger and disappointment made your body basically overflown with negative emotions that were eating you inside out. (F/n) realized something was wrong when you furrowed your brows and tried to get out the seat as fast possible to reach the toilet on time, only now did you realize you were in the middle of the air inside a plane and soon it would be time to land for South Korea. Before you even could manage to take a step towards your destination you saw only blackness and so second time this busy day your head made a dangerous fall to the floor or would if not thanks to the person sitting beside you that caught your falling body before it made an impact. As for Korean Airlines there found itself one doctor onboard, just by a glance he could tell you fainted and so they asked for an ambulance to be nearby once they arrived. This situation made your friend bite on her fingertips from all the worry, never did she think you would forcefully return back to your body, which exhausted not only you but probably Sehun at that part. Such result made her only wonder what exactly happened at the concert for you to end up in such a terrible state. It seemed like your official first days in Korea would be spent between the walls of a hospital room.


	24. Back To Old Life

When you came back to your senses you were already in the hospital bed, yet you weren't sure in which country as for all you could have known they may have made an emergency landing out there somewhere because a persons life was on the table unless they cared more about money than good reputation then that wouldn't happen. Soon when a doctor passed by and he saw you were finally awake he started to question you things in Korean. You dismissed his questions explaining how your head was throbbing with pain so you could hardly focus to understand what he was babbling about. Soon you saw your friend that looked quite awful, you could already tell she must have stayed by your side the whole night or something. Another thing you noticed was the fact she must have returned from an eating break as she prolly needed that after staying by your bed the whole time.

“You should take better care of yourself we can’t be both that end up on the hospital beds.” your female friend smiled as she came running to you hugging you protectively as you questioned why she was overeating.

"One of the doctors said you could fall into coma because of this." you weren't sure where his conclusion came from, how was it even possible to put out something so outrageous from their ass you weren't really sure.

"Well as you see I'm doing quite good, but I need some food and girl talk." even if the doctor wanted to tell you the most efficient thing to do was staying in bed you refused wanting some fresh air and actual Korean cuisine, now felt on your own taste-buds. Your friend explained how stubborn you could be and so you both made your way to the cafeteria of the place. Feeling the wonderful smells from the Korean cuisine made your mouth water, you took your favorite dish which you have grown to love past these days spent as Sehun it seemed like you both had a similar taste with you quite appreciated because now you could eat all the dishes you grew to love.

"Right I should return Sehun money for the expenses I paid for other people, I mean he can't demand me getting back money with I spend on his body tho." you muttered already knowing that with your friend beside he couldn't have done the same. Considering that day you haven't come with your wallet and cards to her house. She nodded but then you decided to walk onto the more important topic.

"Right I want to know, did you knew you would fall for Sehun? Is it why you choose him?" some nerves kinda popped so your friend could easily spot your burning anger for this injustice because as she figured it out you haven't realized yet who is your future husband and from the situation she heard you weren't treated the best by any of them beside Lay, then D.O and Kai managed to somehow warm up to you in the end.

"Sorry forgive me I never knew they would react so bad." your friend explained as she told you what kind of nice picture she had in mind where all the members would have taken care of you as if you were their younger sister, that's why she didn't contact you because she thought you would just find some good justification to why you should have changed back due time, but all those reasons sounded to you more like poor excuses than anything.

"Still this all wasn't ok from the very beginning you send me off without my permission, have you ever thought that maybe I haven't met them yet because I or he wasn't ready." you pointed out as inside your mind it did make absolute sense. Depending on timing you believed this could have gone so much smoother, where one of you would fall for the other on first sight inside a train station and you would seek each other out later on, but no here you were having to get the experience of being humiliated. Now your cheeks puffed, arms crossed you let out the cutest sounds where you wanted to express your displeasure, but just this one act caught some Korean men attention as their brains were immediately thinking.

"She is so cute!" or "The cutest ageyo, she doesn't even have to try." having this many eyes on yourself you sweatdropped, maybe by spending too much time in Sehun's body, you caught onto the ageyo and idol disease.

"This is strange." you muttered as your friend was really oblivious to the people's stares until you explained to her what was going on and she decided to say the most spiritual explanation you ever heard.

“Your sacral chakra is opening up, you are ready to summon your soulmate.” you couldn’t do anything but facepalm.

"Well that's great you are already beyond that stage then." you muttered as she decided it would be a great moment to share her tips.

"Just be careful, because of that you may attract people that aren't your soulmate." you thanked her in a more sarcastic way saying about flipping someone off if they even looked at you in a wrong way. But you decided to add your holy opinion.

"I don't think I want to ever see those fools again, so we going to pack go to the hotel room I will take some money pay it to Sehun and we never see each other again." deciding on this you saw how your friend was ready to protest but you gave her a dirty look to not speak on this topic again as you hardly wanted to think about those few weeks you spend as Sehun.

“But maybe now when you can dance and all you could join SM and we can become a duet.” you looked at her as if she was mad.

"Sorry but I rather hear crazy couples all day long and make them fortunetelling than get myself involved with that slave making company, no one can tame me ever again! It was awful! I'm an independent woman with my own company!" you then proceeded to slam your fist onto the table with followed by you even standing up and putting one of your feet onto the table to declare your independence saluting for yourself being a really proud educated individual. It came to the point your (f/n) needed to drag you down as you were embarrassing the both of you. What you weren't aware of was that some agency scout person was seeing it all and they were surely taken aback by your acting skills.

* * *

 

**So my dear readers I was thinking about starting a new EXO story soon, with a new concept of writing and I'm wondering if any of you guys would be interested in participating, the idea is like this; in some scenes you guys will give me ideas individually about what reader-chan should do and by rolling a d20 or d12 dice I will then proceed to see how well reader-chan will preform in that task you given her, so how does it sound? Please gimme your thought in the comments below~**


	25. Paying Back Dinner Debt

You hardly wanted to lose time, if you broke the ties it wouldn't hurt that much right? So even if the doctors said you should stay in bed you demised yourself assuring them you were alright and them seeing you were speaking the truth they couldn't possibly keep you at the hospital against your will now when you were fully recovered. Making your way to the hotel you managed to dress up nicely and putting some sweet makeup to throw off these fools so they never again would even mention any demon topics besides your presence. Of course, you wouldn't mind if someone used the pickup line sounding like whatever you crawled out of hell because you were devilishly handsome. Smiling like a fool on this thought you soon put on shoes, but peeking inside the suitcase you found a book. Confused you took a peek knowing fully well this was not one of your belongings.

"Did Sehun make this?" you could see in Korean how he wrote something about a guidance tip book? Looking inside you saw pictures of the clothes that were now stuffed inside your bag that became quite messy thanks to the fact you had no idea what this idol managed to pack for you so you had to just simply find it out. Soon you realized the book was meant for you as it said made by Sehun for (y/n) apparently so you can keep up with the fashion trends. Rolling your eyes you decided you were out to make new fashion trends if someone questioned your fashion sense. You decided that it was not needed as clothes were about expressing oneself and you hardly needed anyone to control you in such a way. Sure the thought was nice maybe he wanted the guys to realize you were a really elegant person, but you decided to stick to your own choices after all if you needed to attract your future husband it should be because of your own unique vibe. Nodding to yourself soon you saw how your friend was finished you decided to take a taxi there because of your impatient nature and how fastly you wanted this to be over with.

Back at EXO they were all at home even Lay came back from China after he heard what happened, all from the supposed demon disappearing and Sehun getting his body back after fainting there for a minute. The unicorn was really worried because if his male friend ended up in such an awful situation you may as well shared his fate. The good news for him was that you were at Korea but the mankae after getting in contact with your friend got to know how you basically fainted on the plane, the worst possible information he could get how you were maybe meant to fall into a coma.

"Let's go visit her!" Yixing really wanted to see you and even if you may not have woken up yet he wanted to apologize for the pain his group members caused you. He was sure to tell Suho before he left, to take care of you yet it didn't seem like the leader accepted you as part of the group and therefore he decided to ignore your suffering.

"I will call (f/n). So we can get an address." that's when the unexpected happened, even if all of them had no schedules planned for today and everyone was at home somehow Suho heard the door click as if someone typed in the password right. Suspicious the leader of the group decided to see who was that uninvited guests, sure he got shocked when by the door there stood two foreigner girls and when one of them looked rather nervous the other one walked in as if she owned the place, she even could navigate it which made Junmyeon assume she must have been a seasang fan that sneaked in on another occasion.

"What are you doing here?" Suho asked blocking your path which made you even more irritated than you already were at the moment.

"Well my adorable baby boy, I came straight from hospital to pay Sehun money back so get off my way." he sure didn't expect such an answer and the whole nickname sounded so familiar but because the demon he heard it from couldn't possibly be a human being he decided that you wouldn't be let in before the mankae himself confirmed that you did own him money. Of course, the other members heard the bickering between you both where you even proceeded to stomp on leaders foot because he was in your way. Not feeling much remorse you pushed him away only to behold the whole gathering inside the hall, people now coming towards their friend being angry that you hurt him, but you hardly cared about their presence as your eyes were laid on the only one Yixing.

“My sheep unicorn friend!” you let out as he proceeded to yell.

“My kitty unicorn friend!” running up to him you pursued to jump onto him hugging him dearly like a koala, it seemed like you were stuck to him like glue.

"I was so worried, we got the info that you may have fallen into a coma." Lay patted your head gently as he held one of his hand around you protectively. That's when someone decided to say the most outrageous thing.

"Why did you never tell us you had a girlfriend." laying your eyes on the happy virus giant your eyes squinted creating the most fearsome glare you could proceed.

"So now when I'm no longer considered a demon you give me the permission to take him away?" some of the guys smiled nervously and of course only then Kyungsoo and Jongin remembered your picture which you showed on that date.

"Nice to have you around, are you feeling alright?" you ignored the rest of the members focusing on the ones that accepted your return, even if your absence only lasted one day but you were quite happy they did care.

"Well I just returned from the hospital, you may have heard that from Sehun that I fainted... well, to be honest, I did it two times... scary." you got shivers just thinking about it, realizing the best way to not experience anything of such again would be controlling your emotions just a tiny bit.

“Wait so you all trying to tell us this girl was in Sehun’s body?” which made you answer sarcastically.

"No, I just took drugs and imagined everything myself where someone accused me of being a demon by just having blood on my fingers and that someone tried to come inside the shower by using chopsticks how I sprayed cola on your all and Satansoo chased me and Johnny. It was totally just my own creation." some of them gasped but Sehun couldn't do anything but laugh to the point his tummy was in pain.

“You sprayed cola on them?” he was imagining how all the hyungs must have looked while smelling like candy. You then proceeded to calm down as you did some hand movements.

“Calm down, calm down.” you whispered to yourself as you put out some money from your pocket while giving it to the mankae.

“I’m returning back the money I used for paying for Donghaes, Chenles, Kyungsoos, WinWins, Johnnys, Lays and Renjuns dinner.” Sehun looked at you.

“You paid for some many people?” you nodded your head being really proud of your actions.

“Someone needs to be the best Sugardaddy in town.”


	26. New Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it looks like I missed to update both chapter 22 and 23 so if someone was confused and felt like something was missing, it was but now I fixed the problem so if you haven't read it check it out :3  
> I will try to be more careful next time around :P

Your friend shook her head at your comment while you looked quite disappointed at her such outrageous reaction.

"You usually supported this idea? How dare you stab my back for this fella?" you outbursted pointing at Sehun while throwing everyone into the void of possible confusion as they had no clue of their friends new developed feelings for your best friend.

"I didn't." she shuttered out quite startled because she knew you were about to reveal her feelings she herself hasn't told the idol yet, how could she? She wanted to prepare some romantic event for that, but apparently, it would be your payback for throwing you into this sticky situation. Grabbing her hand you put it with Sehun's and then you spoke up.

"With the mighty power of the Cupid himself, you are a pair now. You have my holy blessings, please don't forget to invite me to the wedding." closing your eyes you continued to babble.

"Yes, I can see it all the smell of beach, beautiful morning with a sunset, white summer dress and simple white shirt and shorts worn by the groom. Simply beautiful such innocent love." The pair just stood there as if they were struck by lighting, your friend rather taken aback how easily you read her future.

"How did you?" she asked as you looked at baffled, tilting your head to the side, more dazzled was the EXO as when the mankae was gone he got himself a girlfriend and what now, he was supposed to marry even faster than any of them? Baekhyun then stomped his feet around like a little child as he announced.

“But I wanted to marry first of them all!” you couldn’t believe him so pinching his cheeks you smiled while telling him.

"If you treated me better I would tell you to get yourself a girlfriend while I would take care of the crazy fans hypnotizing them." that's when it's started to pour heavy rain from the sky and from sudden a lighting hit nearly right beside the house you were living in.

"Are you sure you are just a normal human and not like a daughter of Thor or something, this is the second time." Chanyeol pointed out, but you threw a glare at him.

“Don’t try to make any more tales about me, because if I do manage to get thunder power you be my first target giant, got it?” Chanyeol nodded a little bit scared of your presence, sure now he understood you were no demon but you were at least as intimidating as D.O. himself which made him wonder if you also knew where to hit so it would hurt. Shivering at the single thought suddenly Suho went to mankae as he patted him on the back.

"Good luck we will keep your relationship a secret from the company." which made you wonder why. You could take on anyone that would dare to treat your friendly badly and you were pretty sure your friend would be ok with exposing this relationship to the public, but then again maybe Sehun wouldn't want to reveal it until it got more serious, well it was, in the end, their choice to make.

"I haven't asked her about it." Sehun shrieked out as he covered his blushful face.

"Well considering what I have seen about your statements about it you wouldn't be able to just simply confess, so just see it as beautiful friendship turned into innocent love there is no need to make a huge event for it if you guys feel the same." Sehun just seemed to be agreeing with you, realizing you were quite a good person and so he unknowing started to pat your head while saying.

"Thank you." that's when the most ridiculous thing came to your head.

“I be your mother in law if you marry this fella after all I’m a single mother taking care of my beautiful daughter, you want some baby photos of her?” you asked sending him a wink as your friend started to hit you as you swiftly ran away.

“Don’t even think about embarrassing me!” she yelled as Yixing nodded.

"Good to see my unicorn friend so cheerful now... quite mischievous like Sehun" Lay said and suddenly Sehun seemed to get a message on his phone and looking inside he found a photo of your friend as a baby suddenly you appeared and you told him.

"If you marry her your babies be really cute." that's when your friend decided to take a pillow and throw it at you, with your dramatical diva self as it hit your face you fell to the floor while saying.

"Goodbye this wonderful world, please send a ghost message to me with a link to photos of your future babies." you clung to Sehun's foot before dropping dead. The annoying trio was now laughing out loud, you could easily become one of them how couldn't they see it earlier, you were such a fun person to hang around with.

“But you are cute in those photos, what’s all the fuss about?” Sehun questioned your friend and she blushed which made you stand up.

"Ok ok, maybe less lovely dovely before me, you know exactly why." then you saw them both snickering among each other which made you come to only one possible conclusion.

“Don’t say you told him who my future husband is when you hardly gave me even a single nugget.” she looked at you while smiling nervously.

"Well, he asked so I didn't see any problem to why not..." (f/n) scratched her head pretending to be innocent as if this was no big deal at all, by then you were pretending to shake with anger as you hardly could be really mad at this cute friend of yours.

"Hold me before I take a head down." before you even realized someone grabbed your wrist and you were pulled away by a mysterious EXO member. But one glance at his back revealed his identity.

"What are you doing Jongin?" you questioned as everyone was as confused as you were wondering why Kai was taking you away from the others? Did he have some juicy secret he possibly wanted to share right now?

“Thank you Kai for saving us all!” Chanyeol yelled as he took the taking a head down part way too seriously for his own good.

"A true hero." Baekhyun followed his example which made you only roll your eyes on their behavior. It made you believe if you possibly stayed too long with them both your eyes may get stuck behind the head like the adults tried to scare you off with when you were young and sassy.

"What was that about?" You asked him once you were in his room and the door closed right behind you. Sure you were kind of shaken up with his course of action, yet part of you felt as if you were on some kind of set filming a romantical drama. A few seconds later you found yourself in the most unexpected situation ever, one you would never await from Kai's side. By staring deeply into your eyes he started to move closer. Weirded out you stood there but then when you felt your personal space was being invaded by the idol you started to take small steps back.

"You ok Kai?" you questioned now your back meeting with the wall and realizing this was one step ahead of the most awkward circumstances ever your brain started to tell you to make some stupid move. But before you could possibly partake in that plot Jongin slammed his hand right beside your head, now trapping you beside the wall and his chest. You swiftly looked away from his intense gaze, you could just feel the small drops of sweat appearing on your forehead as you tried to grasp any of this. Your thoughts started to run around in all possible directions from how if anyone saw this they could possibly mistake it for a porn scene considering how Kai made it hot in here to biting his arm like a kitten to make him let you go. Soon you felt a steady hand on your chin and how he forcefully made you look right into his dark sexy eyes.


	27. Shinee Clones

Your heart was beating like a drum not because you found yourself developing new feelings for this man which could be labeled as a crush, but from the fear of the unknown as you hardly could predict what he had for you in the store. However then you reminded yourself that the least predictable person in this household right now would be no one but you. Soon a single spark managed to manifest in your brain and a lightbulb popped up reminding you of this one psychological study. Managing to draw out some strength in your jelly hands you put them on Jongin's face squishing his cheeks a little. Gathering the courage you needed for this single act you started to intensely stare back at him while with a serious voice explaining.

"Be aware of the fact that just one simple long stare into someone's eyes can make you fall for them, thanks to the fact eyes are the mirrors of the soul... so if you are really aren't prepared to hear me scream your name from the rooftops and doing other crazy shit I advise you to look away." that's when the man before you started to reconsider his life choices and he realized that maybe you may have been a little too weird for his own tastes, because sure the wonderful and romantic story of the healer captured his heart but could he really stand all the dramatic acts you been preforming? He could understand you a little bit as he himself was an actor but nothing ever seemed to stop you from causing a scene. Those traits reminded him of how many times he had pulled or said stop to Suho when he was from performing his silly dances because Kai himself felt second-hand embarrassment. Could he live like this his whole life? Having an unstoppable female Suho that would embarrass him with dances and weird acting performances which no wise man could predict? Probably not. So he swiftly pulled away which made you realize how you could use this to your own advantage against him. He saw you having this evil smirk plastered onto your face as he started to explain himself quickly so whatever you had planned wouldn't be leashed out on his sorry ass.

"I'm sorry ok, I got a little bit taken aback by the story the healer told us, so I wanted to find if we are soulmates." he babbled out his face red as a tomato, seeing his shy side made you even more mischievous and so you knew you wanted to torment his soul a little.

“I think there was some kind of spark between us just now~” you said in a more sexy voice as you faked a blush.

“Please give me a kiss.” you started to go closer to him as seeing his crazy future with you he suddenly shook his head not wanting it like at all and letting out a scream he dashed out the room.

"What is happening?" everyone else was so confused because until now they started to question your friend about the soulmate stuff, but she hardly wanted to reveal who it was. So no one knew the truth beside her and Sehun. EXO looked in Kai's direction and they saw him all blushing and flustered, then you walked out from his room a few seconds later laughing your ass off having tears dropping from your eyes as you hardly had any more air to breathe with. So you collapsed to the floor.

"So you lied." Jongin said rather relieved as he realized he rather would prefer to have you as a crazy friend than the weird lover of his life.

"What is going on?" Baekhyun asked as his curiosity was top notch then again everyone wondered the same thing but no one dared to question it.

"I must have given Jongin a shock of the century because he looked like his whole life flashed before his eyes." you could already see on people's faces that they wanted a reason to all this.

"Well I told him I would scream his name from the rooftops like a fool in love and he immediately started to lose all his color in his face." Jongin blushed even more as you kind of made him look bad at the moment, but it seemed like everyone understood where he was coming from but then picking yourself up you felt a hand on your shoulder looking to your right you saw Baekhyun standing there in all his glory. How did he arrive by your side so fast you had no clue.

"If we were together we could go to different buildings and scream each other's names." this made you look at him in excitement and Kai already knew that nothing good would come out of this.

"Let's do this!" You said taking your hands up into the air, your grudge was long forgotten because this is something you really wanted to accomplish, this was something that you needed on your bucket list. But sadly your fun was interrupted by moma Suho that gave you at least book of reasons why this could be dangerous for Baekhyun seeing as some crazy fans would jump into conclusion that you two dated. Sighting in defeat soon you guys came with a plan to set up a meeting where you both could make such stunt possible. Shaking your hands even spitting on your palms and making a promise you guys managed to scare off poor Minseok and Kyungsoo that had no tolerance for such things.

"Disgusting." they both let out their bodies shivering in disgust and in your eyes they seem like small kids that would run in you even came close with saliva on your hands. As predicted trying out your theory Xiumin ran behind Chen and D.O behind Kai. When you again entered another fit of laugh the managers decided to enter the dorms to possibly discuss some changes in the schedule, but upon seeing you both girls their eyes went big and their faces so pale you were afraid there was some kind of ghosts behind you.

"Say is this place haunted?" before anyone could give you a proper answer the managers started to scream left and right giving you a headache, done with their shit as they accused you of probably being a gold digger you took out a lighter from your pocket which made them stop in their tracks and look at it carefully wondering what you possible needed it for, would you try to burn their faces? Not knowing your intentions their eyes focused on the flame as they tried to proceed whatever they were in danger or not. Having their full intention you changed the tone of your voice while saying.

"There are no girls here, it's just us Taemin and Minho from Shinee." the EXO members looked at each other confused as they weren't sure what were you up to until someone figured it out and they whispered to others what was going on. They decided to stay quiet and observe the results. Making the manager's eyes follow your little fire soon you continued.

"When I snap with my fingers you two will think we are Taemin and Minho." as your fingers snapped the two managers looked up and taking another look at your silhouette they soon asked.

"Taemin, Minho how come you two are here? Why is my head pounding?" they looked at each other confused but turning to EXO you showed them a peace sign really proud of your work meddling with mortals heads was so fun.


	28. Annoying Quatro

Once the managers were gone after announcing whatever they were supposed to do you got overthrow with questions where someone again tried to accuse you of being a slimy demon, which you didn't take in kindly.

"No I just hypnotized their asses because they were rude, as you seen one of them touched my arm and they screamed their heads off and I won't tolerate such rude behaviour!" stating this you managed to puff your cheeks and cross your arms, looking more like an adorable blown up fish than an angry girl which made the males before you a little bit troubled as they kept on reconsidering whatever they should take your explosion of anger seriously. Noticing their strange attics you soon turned to Sehun while announcing.

“I must have been smitten with your ageyo thing while being in your body.” but your friend decided to go against that idea.

"You always were an adorable fluff ball but I guess staying in his body made you multiple your ageyo stats." you shook your head not really agreeing with her statement and then Suho decided to question the obvious.

"So whatever these two will see you they will believe you are Minho and Taemin from SHINee?" you rolled your eyes at this unnecessary question you weren't sure why he needed your confirmation but you gave him it nodding your head slightly to make him realize he was indeed right about that clear assumption.

"So unless you want me to hypnotize you to make some silly I dunno chicken dance on an award show you should reconsider being nice to me." you held your head up high making it seem that this statement was true, but in reality, you probably wouldn't dare to prank anyone in such a way. That's when you reminded yourself what you originally came here for.

“Or right my intentions were cutting the ties with you all, but how can I when my friend is here?” you managed to say while hugging the life out of the Chinese member once again.

"Are you sure this is not your future husband? Seeing as you two are sticking to each other like glue?" you both looked at the other wondering how the life would be if you both got together but somehow you kind of could tell he wasn't the one? How? You weren't sure but you saw yourself being best friends with Yixing but never could you master to imagine a real relationship with him. Maybe your beautiful friendship was just formed to show people how opposite sexes could be indeed friends, sure you could see yourself giving him a slight peck on the forehead but in your category, you were labeling it as platonic love where you wanted to make sure he was well-taken care of. Yixing was wondering if sharing his thoughts would have been safe in this matter, after all, he didn't want to hurt you in any way but hardly did he expected that you were sharing his views on this matter. Before anyone of you could realize your heads moved in unison.

"Wouldn't your husband be jealous if you did hang around a man?" Baekhyun thoughts as you bluntly spoke back.

"If you have so little trust in your future wife that she would try to cheat on you with one of your group members then I believe you are off the list." rather than starting an argument Baekhyun nodded his head realizing that maybe he had strange views in his head and after hearing you were a marriage counselor he decided that you probably knew best in this kind of topic. Before you realized you spend the whole day at their place, you gave your friend space as she probably wanted to cuddle with Sehun, so you were now sticking actually with the people which you despited those few days but now when their accusations of you being a demon disappeared finally you could breathe the same air as them. Many questions were asked anything about how it was possible to change bodies with someone else where you redirected them to (f/n) to who was your bias in EXO.

Even if you refused to tell them they clung to that topic like bees to sweet honey.

"Lay!" you told them finally which wasn't the truth which they could see by your facial expression.

“Ok! I had none! So stop asking me about it.” you just wanted to attack them in some kind of way so they would stop bothering you about it.

"There must have been someone you liked a little bit more right?" Jongdae decided to bug you about it even if you kept showing him the most unpleasant look so you didn't need to talk about those stuff. So you decided to flip the tables around twisting their words around.

"Oh you must be really interested in me if you really want to find it out." you spoke poking his side a little bit trying to be equally annoying as Chanyeol as he was probably the master of annoying people. That's when the unexpected happened Chen stood up mumbled sorry and he left you in wonders. You glanced at Chanyeol and Baekhyun that were now elbowing each other like little children whispering things among themselves sending you questionable gazes. Could you have missed something? You glanced at them a little bit clueless but soon Baekhyun gave you this grin as he told you jokingly.

"If you stare any longer at my handsome face you may fall for me." you didn't hesitate to take a pillow and smash it into his so-called beautiful face. Chanyeol decided the best course of action would be sliding from the bed he was sitting on and falling to the floor laughing hysterically. Where you soon proceeded to go on your knees while saying.

"God, what did I do wrong to deserve such severe punishment to meet those people?" Taking out a handkerchief from your pocket you soon wiped out your nonexistent tears while pretending to sob, Baekhyun took this glorious opportunity to join your spectacle going a tone down he soon let out.

“They are not a punishment but more like a blessing to your cold heart so they can melt away the ice that is resting in your heart with their shining light from the stars.” you couldn’t do anything than facepalm and soon you reached for the pillow again while screaming.

"How dare you accuse me of such thing? I'm the warmest person you will ever see walk the earth." you were lightly hitting the pillow on him.

"You become softer on me, you must really like my handsome face." Baekhyun let out again as a joke with made you furious and so like two immature kids you started to chase each other around the dorm, that was until Baekhyun decided to pull another ace up his slave and sliding into a corner he smirked when he saw the glorious opportunity. Kyungsoo seeing the running Baekhyun hardly expected you to fall into his arms seconds later because you didn't expect any obstacles on your way and when you finally laid your eyes on his figure it was too late to reduce the speed so you basically slid yourself into his chest.


	29. Immature Duo

Before you knew you heard someone whistling, beyond D.O you spotted Baekhyun that was standing there grinning as if his life's mission was to annoy the shit out of you, you saw his lips forming an annoying smirk as his eyebrows were twitching as he was trying to suggest something. You had no idea how he became an expert in getting onto your nerves but right now you just wanted to struggle him, being really ignorant to the situation you found yourself in hardly reconsidering how someone's hands were still resting on your back.

"Are you ok?" you heard soon a soft calming voice that you detected being right next to your ear. Your vision shifted to the adorable penguin which arms you were captured by.

"Yea I guess so..." you mumbled out as all your irritation soon disappeared with the wind your eyes focused now on the person before you rather than on the fool that was trying to get onto your nerves.

"He's not going too much on your nerves or is he?!" reminding yourself of that task of struggling Byun Baekhyun you nodded your head.

"It feels like he brings out my inner kid." you softly mumbled out as within Byun presence you felt like a naive child again that could obtain anything in your life, but there was also this hidden anger which he could bring out with the snips of his fingers. Sometimes you even felt like he was like a brother to you.

"Anyway I'm good gonna kick his ass right about now Kyungsoo." you were about to rush into the immature warzone that was caused by two ridiculous kids but your felt how your wrist was captured you looked back and soon you heard.

"Call me oppa." you looked at D.O. dumbfounded and before you even managed to think thru this suggestion you soon heard Baekhyun's voice that yelled out.

"OOHHHH!" you rolled your eyes at his silly reaction but this must have activated your childish side as you took your hand back and so you stuck out your tongue at Kyungsoo while telling him.

"No! You don't even know if I'm younger than you." and so you furiously chased after your victim again meanwhile D.O shook his head while telling himself.

"With showing such immature actions you probably are."

Later that day you spend your whole time at Baekhyuns room, you two thought it would be nice of an idea to make a fortress out of blankets and pillows as you two decided to read an adventure novel with turned off lights, dark room and with the only possible light source being a single flashlight. In the end, because it was so quiet everyone thought you must have left together with the idol which made your friend leave before you as you didn't pick your phone thanks to the fact you hardly had time to charge it and all the battery had run out long ago, now when you headed here straight from the hospital.

 

**Later under the evening~**

 

Sehun blushed thanks to his daring choice of words, as he soon asked the hyungs.

“Is anyone sure Baekhyun-hyung left with (y/n) because my jagiya says she never returned to the hotel and it’s quite late already.” everyone’s eyes went to moma Suho that probably knew the most about each members schedules and outgoings.

"He doesn't have any schedule and I'm trying my best not to meddle myself into your private lives." suddenly someone decided to ask the most important question.

“Is anyone sure they even left? For all I know no one saw them leaving or heard any doors being open.” sure it was a huge place they lived in but now when Sehun had to rest they all decided to stay at the dorms to have an outlook on him, so when so many people were in the dorm it was such a mystery for Kai that no one seen them leaving in the first place.

“Has anyone checked Baekhyun’s room?” Jumyeom decided to ask and everyone shook their heads.

"Let's take a look then." Lay announced, yet someone decided to come to a weird conclusion.

"What if they did something impropriate?" Minseok asked as everyone's face turned pale.

"Don't be ridiculous... if something would happen we would hear it." Jongdae mumbled out as he was the first to rush in maybe ready to expose anything if something really occurred. And so doors to their friend's room was opened and there they saw the mighty fortress, of course, they could already tell someone was inside as there was someone foot sticking out.

"It's Bacons foot!" Chanyeol let out as Chen decided to discover what happened under the covers. To everyone's surprise, you guys were sleeping on top of each other in the weirdest position as if you both fell asleep from really good exhaustion. Meanwhile, Baekhyun were sleeping in a horizontal line while holding one of your legs like it was meant to be some kind of teddy bear as he was resting his head on your other leg you yourself were in a vertical line.

“This looks like fun!” Lay let out as both him and Jongdae as well as Chanyeol decided to join you guys meanwhile the others just rolled their eyes and left.

You were sure unaware of this single fact how someone decided to hold your hand while staring at your beautiful face throughout the evening before falling asleep.


	30. Flashing Morning

Waking up and seeing more guys than Baekhyun surrounding your figure brought such strange confusion in your head, but feeling really shitty and sweaty because you fell asleep in your usual clothes you decided that hitting the shower would be a must, your first thought was to head straight back to the hotel room as your digital key was sticking out of the pocket reminding how that was the place you were supposed to stay at. Rising up carefully not to wake up anyone you soon spotted someone's smartphone, reminding yourself how yours died the day before not getting enough energy to feast on you decided to stretch out your hand to reach the EXO members phone for the simple reason as to check what time of the day it was. Realizing it was not even 6 ‘oclock going out into the hall you could simply tell no one was up just yet.

"Maybe I should use the shower here, I hope they won't mind, I mean I could always prepare some kinda breakfast so no one will complain about my overstay." now when you weren't in Sehun's body it was hard to tell if the guys let you stay because they thought of you as a friend or because they were so used to your presence after all it wasn't that long you changed your bodies with Sehun. Standing in front of the bathroom doors you were debating whatever to walk in or not.

Baekhyun decided to wake up and his instinct was to run to the nearest toilet not really recognizing any of his surroundings. Once he finished his business in the toilet when the cold water came out from the sink and hit his warm hands the change in temperate shook him awake. That's only when did he recognize the sounds of the running shower spreading itself around the silent house from the second bathroom. Definitely feeling like having a shower himself from the previous happy yet crazy day he decided that sharing a shower with one of the members would be a perfect start of the day. Too bad the doors were closed but as usually he wouldn't let any lock let him stop him. Taking out his mighty weapons from the kitchen drawer aka a pair of powerful metal chopstick he started to pick up the lock rather quietly to suprise the other member in the best way possible. He just smirked imagining what silly and shocked impression they would have because he appeared from nowhere. Upon opening the door quietly he was the one to receive a sudden shock even if the whole shower was filled with mist because of all the hot water the person let running he could tell by the single glance of the silhouette that this was no guy he walked on. You gulped when you suddenly sensed someone's presence behind you, upon laying your eyes on Baekhyun you sure weren't even surprised anymore.

"You have 2 seconds to turn your back and run to save your poor soul from my wrath." yet you hardly saw him even nudge as his cocky response was following.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, there is hardly anything to see." he teased wanting to see your flustered face for certain but he got surprised again when you open the shower slightly taking the closets towel that was at your hands reach while putting it around your body. He was about to tell you who's possession it was but his voice was stopped at his throat because of your intense glare that told him you were ready to catch him and strangle him to death, probably not minding your choice of outfit because everyone else was in their deep slumber far away from waking up just yet. Baekhyun took safety precaution and so he started to make slow movements to reach the doorknob to fly from your reach as carefully as possible, but soon you leaped into the chase and so the silent pray hunt began. When you were having this mighty frown on your face keeping track of Bacon's every single step the idol itself was just silently laughing to himself finding this scene hilarious. It's not usual where you are chased by a half-naked girl because you happened to walk onto her when she was taking a peaceful shower. Usually, in dramas, the girls or guys got embarrassed when the opposite gender walked upon them but this was quite a new experience in itself. You did probably at least 3 loops around the place no one giving up on either escaping or capturing the other. That was until someone finally decided to wake up as they were annoyed by all the heavy footsteps that made him wake up and made him unable to fall back into his sweet dreamland where he could possibly see his sweetest of crush. Glancing around the room he found out that neither Baekhyun or you were inside the room.

"I guess he did something again... and I thought I was the troll of the group." Jongdae mumbled to himself, never did he image that after walking out the room he would see a dashing Baekhyun past him and you that decided to fall right into his chest. It did hurt a little because of your incredible speed, but soon his dozed head woke up instantly when he felt his fingers tracing on your bare back still managing to get hold of some water drops that were trying to fall from your half-naked body onto the ground. Now looking properly he could see you standing there where only his towel was covering your body. In an instant, his ears went red and rather than changing to dirty mind mode his first concern was not letting anyone see you like this. Before you knew you were pushed to Jongdae's room as he quickly gave you some spare clothes so you could put on something more proper. You looked at him confused not sure why he took such actions.

“You want me to wear your clothes?” you asked dumbfounded staring at the shirt he basically shoved into your hands.

"I can just wear my clothes from yester-" but you were interrupted by the troll.

"More putting on clothes less talking." you weren't sure but suddenly your mind decided to obligate with his wishes.

“But my underwear...” you muttered as Chen just nodded his head.

“I will bring it.” you nodded as soon he walked out you put his shirt on even if you lacked some pieces of important clothes. Looking around you saw a mirror looking at your reflection you decided to see how you looked like in this big shirt Jongdae offered you.

"I wonder if he even cleaned it..." you muttered to yourself not trusting that guy maybe he gave you some shirt he never washed but just as you were smelling it the lord of this room made his entrance and he froze by the door frame, you got a little flustered but then again he could have thought anything at this point, what was important was to get your clothes back and dash after Baekhyun again to punish him because his ass got you into this awkward situation with Chen.


	31. Back-Hug Special

You acted quick. Snatching your clothes from Jongdae's hands you soon put on the lower parts of your underwear while demanding him look away once you were done you just ran past him not even looking back. Which left a mesmerized Jongdae that started to question whatever you got feelings for him thanks for the smelling shirt incident, to the point his ears showed a tint of pink on the tops. Once safe and sound from the traps of Chen's room you managed to look at Baekhyun that stood there grinning like there was no tomorrow, maybe even suggesting you this was your man to come. The chase began again, yet this time you made sure to perform a flying kick on the poor idol that seemed already out of breath, he couldn't understand how you transformed your irritation into a pure dominant force that was out to get him. After getting him fall to the floor you performed some light punches not wanting to injure your newly made friend too much. But soon you stopped in your tracks when both of your stomaches growled at the exact same time reminding you of the fact how you hardly ate anything before heading to sleep yesterday.

"Shall we make breakfast?" Baekhyun suggested as you simply nodded your head already needing more fuel in your body as you wasted most of your energy to get back at Baekhyun.

"I was originally meaning to prepare you guys breakfast but looks now I have additional working force." you stated while grinning reaching out a hand to Baek because he was laying on the floor from the previous impact you caused. Once he was up on his feet you started to push him to the kitchen, much to his dismay as he assured you he had his own feet he could put to use but you hardly cared. This would have been a new experience because after all you ever prepared food either by yourself or with Lay in this household so this would have been a huge change you had to take participation in. However first thing you two did was argue about the topic what dishes to prepare, of course, you couldn't simply come to an agreement and this whole commotion caused Jongdae to be summoned to the kitchen, him finding another thing to complain about.

“Why does neither of you have pants?” you turned over to just find him blushing, him probably having more issues with you lacking some lower parts of the clothing that Baekhyun.

“Listen it’s just skin nothing more, Baecky tell him.” the other idol just giggled while he himself touched your tight and stretched it a little.

“You see Jongdae it’s just skin.” he told him laughing at this statement while adding.

“A simple bony structure.” you guys high-fived each other causing the troll himself to facepalm. Suddenly you both made a decision on what to make, but soon enough something hit you when you were preparing one of the dishes.

"Chen don't you think we look like a long-term couple that is too comfortable around each other?" the guy in question just nodded his head but he then managed to crack a joke.

"Yeah, but I'm sensitive around this topic." then he proceeded to pout and push your shoulder with his, which caused you to crack up as you watched the episode when EXO starred in Knowing Brothers. You kept this behavior up ignoring wholehearted Chen's previous complaints as you both went back to your previous task of trying to feed an army of men that still haven't risen up from their soft fluffy beds. Jongdae decided to stay even if by this point his face was red as a tomato, yet somehow his gaze was mostly fixed on Baekhyun instead. The time flowed by quite fast thru out your teamwork and silly fights because the other needed to prove they knew better about cooking which wasn't exactly true as you both were on the same level, now when you both were nearly done just adding the last details to the food you were seriously wondering whatever putting some pants would be necessary in the end as you got bothered by the thirds party stares. Sighting in a couple of seconds later you heard some approaching footsteps, hardly did you expect the newcomer to put his hands around your waist while giving you a back-hug. Your whole body froze as you felt him leaning his head on your shoulder, as he hummed happily, his voice still raspy because of the single fact he just barely woke up. Tho just hearing his voice revealed his identity to you.

“Jongin? What do you think you are doing?” you were quite taken aback by his daring actions, after what he told you yesterday, which caused you to feel just a little bit grudge against him for the time being.

“Let me stay like this~” yet you dismissed his request now trying to tear apart his hands from your figure.

"Go do this to Baekhyun instead and leave me alone, only the future husband has such rights." you were sure to fight back not bothering to make the last touches on the food as this seemed more important to you at the moment. However such words caused Bacon to reflect betrayal in his eyes, this overaction caused you to stuck out your tongue at him, which only made him gasp loudly. You were possibly fighting with Kai for what seemed like an eternity, but he had a stern grip on you and he hardly wanted to let go, whining like a kid shaking his head repeatedly refusing to follow your wishes.

“Can someone help me out?!” you asked irritated not having much strength left from all the other fights with Baekhyun.

“I will not help you! You traitor!” you just rolled your eyes as your eyes landed on Chen.

"Hey! Jongdae if you help me out I will put some damn pants on." the idol nodded his head agreeing to this deal and so you both shook your hands creating this contract and so soon you were released from Kai's grip which caused him to look at you with such sad puppy eyes.

“Pants... I be right back!” you yelled escaping those adorable eyes of his not wanting to possibly fall into his trap. Once you were gone to fetch some lower part of your clothing Jongdae looked at Jongin as he asked.

"Why did you do this?" which caused the younger member to casually answer.

"I always dreamed to back hug a girl that was preparing me breakfast." he explained dreamingly before anyone could tease him about it you were back in the room and so they decided to have their mouths shut.


	32. Dancu Dancu

Because the guys had schedule under this day you decided to use your spare time to stroll around Seoul with your dearest of friend seeing as you previously lacked any spare time to walk around the city in Sehun's body. Considering how you either used it for memorizing his lines or practicing your dancing to perfection. Finally being able to relax and breathe not suffocating with idol's responsibility you made sure to make excessive walks to visit many places in one single day, of the country you always desired to visit but never spared much time to do so.

"We should have done this sooner." you managed to tell (f/n) being really fascinated by this huge city, tho you realized you would have been so much happier if you got to see villages in this country, because the polluted air was quite an issue for your perfectly healthy lungs, they seemed to despite the air in here.

“Yea.” but that’s when you had to ask the most important question which you forgot to mention before.

“But how are my plants doing anyway?” you asked staring deeply into her eyes your plants being really important for you indeed.

"Your family is taking care of them don't worry. Also didn't you mention that with your unconditional love they could survive anything." you nodded your head as it was indeed something you told her before. Putting your trust in the energy of love, that it could make miracles happen.

"True, then I shall believe they are doing alright." you stated not going back to this topic anymore, that's when someone decided to approach you on the street, an average stylish man in a suit. The first thing he did was bow as he handed you over a business card with a name of an agency standing on top of it. You looked at him confused wondering if he got the right person, why would he just suddenly approach a foreigner? You looked at him shock reflecting in your (e/c) orbs as he soon understood your confusion and so he decided to explain himself.

"Just laying my eyes on you I could tell you would make an amazing actor-" but before he could even finish his sentence he got cut off by a sudden phone call. He seemed in a hurry right after but he told you to call him if you were even slightly interested, that he also would explain why he approached you in the first place. You just glanced at the business card that was still resting inside your palms and so you turned to your friend wide-eyed to see if she just saw this experience occur, which she did and soon she started to encourage you to call him, because she had a really good feeling about this, but yourself weren't so sure. Why would he even approach you, then again remembering all those non-Asian people inside the Korean dramas they usually lacked any possible acting skills. Sure you didn't see yourself being the best actor, but you could easily tell you could do so much better than the people they usually hired inside their dramas probably for cheap. That day you returned to the hotel room quite late not being sure whatever you should share this experience with one of the EXO guys. Maybe they would discourage you telling you it could be a scam? But the person you meet seemed so sincere before you even could decide whatever to share that news with someone you fell asleep like a baby.

It took some time before you returned back to the EXO dorms because these idols had such a tight schedule, however, these dorks thought it would be good to add you to the EXO chat and so you hardly missed them as you thought you would. But on the day you did return you were invited by Yixing as apparently he was supposed to return to China for another recording and he really wanted to see you off before returning back there. Of course as before you were really grumpy about the fact of letting him go, yet again you clung to his feet strongly refusing to release him. It went to the point he needed to ask for help and so Baekhyun tore you forcefully apart.

"There there, he be back, no worries." you heard as Bacon's hand was patting the top of your head.

"I will miss his spaced-out face expression." you muttered as the idol nodded, soon tho he disappeared rather wanting to mess around with people than staying in this negative field of energy that you created. Sighting about letting your unicorn disappear from your sight yet again you decided to do something to occupy your mind. Spotting the first person you decided some exercise would be great indeed.

"Minseok! Arm wrestle with me!" his face told it all, he knew he would win this so easily however you insisted wanting to experience some serious challenge. He just stood there grinning like an idiot as you tried to move his arm which barely even twitched, that was until you slipped and nearly fell, if not for Xiumin and his quick reflexes.You were about to thank him but somehow your voice got stuck in your throat and you just stared at his dark orbs that were reflecting the light and your reflection. He was staring back, still holding your hand in his, the other being wrapped around your waist to prevent you from falling. However soon both of you got shaken awake from your deep trance when you heard someone clear his throat right next to you, neither of you heard when that person entered. Looking up at the person you spotted Chen that seemed a little bit upset for some unknown reason. Then it hit you.

"Looks like you wife thinks I want to steal you away." you joked, but the male that arms you were still captured into just smirked at you while stating.

"I think he would prefer having you." and suddenly you were being spun around and pushed right into Jongdae's arms as the culprit himself managed to run away from the crime scene laughing to himself loudly while doing so. You were surely confused when you crashed for the second time in this lifetime into Chen's chest wondering if this was going to happen often. Gazing now at the guy before you wondering what to say as your voice hardly seemed to have returned back, another member walked into the living room where you both were standing in.

“What are you guys doing? Dancing in the middle of the house?” Chanyeol asked as he decided to be of some help.

“Wait, I will get you some proper music!” he cheered now looking thru his phone as you both screamed.

“It’s not needed.” but the happy virus thought otherwise.

"Ohh! Come on it be fun! And you guys are already in the position." you rolled your eyes not being able to believe it, but maybe a little bit dance could not be bad of an idea, especially now when you were not over with Lay leaving again.

"Sure put on some Latin sounds for my hip moves!" Jongdae just looked at you questioning not being able to tell what you were planning.

"Just follow my lead!" you assured him and so finally Chanyeol managed to find a gem on youtube, instrumentals with quite a fast pace that could make anyone move from their chair. Not even seconds into the song and you already dragged the poor idol across the floor spinning him excessively.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want Kai for this?" the viewer questioned thinking he would fit more into this role, but you managed to yell a simple.

"No! Because I'm the alpha on the dance floor! Even if I barely can dance like Jongin trololololol~."


	33. Say Cheese

You managed to end up in the same pose as with Minseok before, yet this time the roles were reversed and it was you holding onto Jongdae not the other way around. The poor soul debated whatever to escape your grasp because he felt really uncomfortable, but suddenly your eyes got locked with each other and so the staring contest began, most likely none of you could have been able to break the eye contact if not for the mighty giants help that decided to snap some photos to keep this as some sort of memory or more likely future teasing material on Chen, as somehow the rapper knew he couldn't possibly use it against you. Considering how you probably wouldn't bat an eye if he even tried, unless he let Baekhyun do the job which would prolly work in his favor. Nodding his head as he came up with this splendid idea he soon seemed to have received a text. This was the first time you saw him speeding up in such a way, which made you come to a conclusion he was supposed to meet someone and so you finally let Chen go.

"Thank you for the dance milady." You said while bowing to the guy that was standing in front of you, not even second passed by and you could already spot another figure creeping its way into the room, it being no one else but the leader of the group himself. As your eyes met you spotted him signaling you to come over, your first reaction was 'is it me you mean?' and so you pointed at yourself. Once you saw Junmyeon's head nod you decided to follow him feeling like a naive child that was offered some candy where the man in question told you that he had a whole collection of sweets in his truck. You sweatdropped at this single thought and soon you were lead to his room as he let you sit on his bed, your whole being questioning his unusual behavior. Your single glance basically told Suho how awkward you felt in this situation as your whole gaze made it look like he personally just grew two heads in front of you, his serious expression hardly helped. Maybe it was time to get scolded by moma Suho yet again for something silly you may have done, maybe Jongdae told on you for running around in just a simple towel and now the highest judge would give you a sentence for your crazy actions. Gulping you managed to let out just a single whispering.

"Yea?" in front of the distressed guy that was barely centimeters away from you. However, his following step transformed your worry into a complete state of shock as he bowed in a blink of an eye right in front of you.

"I apologize for all the hardships that we caused you along the way when you were inside Sehun's body, we talked it thru with the other guys and we realized we never gave you any sincere official apology not even by text." you just sat there with your mouth wide open as you realized he was actually speaking the truth, it seemed like everyone decided to push this responsibility on his single ass considering he indeed was the leader, yet soon you managed to hear your late grand grandma's voice inside your head as she was telling you.

'Close your mouth child, or a fly will come inside of it and it will grow a colony inside your body.' just remembering her strange wisdom you got shivers all over your body and so you proceeded to close your mouth shut.

Standing up you soon patted the male on the back while smiling his way.

"Don't sweat it, dude I'm alright now, you can be sure of that. Tho I would need still some screaming therapy even if I already performed most of it on Baekhyun the other day." you muttered the last part while nodding to yourself, getting out your anger by screaming on the poor idol did indeed work in your favor.

"That's great to hear, I thought you would totally get your anger on us and maybe put up some information that would destroy your idol image." he told you truthfully while sighting relieved, being still quite doubtful about the whole thing maybe you haven't forgiven them considering how much hardships you received from their side.

"Dude, do you really think I would do something to my friend's fiance's friends?" Suho was nodding realizing putting Sehun in a sticky situation would probably make your friend suffer as well, him hardly questioning the fiance part.

"And considering someone in this household is my future husband do you think I would be able to face him afterward if some nasty rumors spread like fire which would be caused by my childish anger?" Junmyeon shook his head as probably such behavior wouldn't give you any brownie points from the men in this household if something like that occurred, also considering how attached you were to Lay you wouldn't probably be able to bring him such misery.

"Now take a calming tea and stop my baby worrying about strange stuff, alright?" you suggested him now pinching his adorable cheeks, he decided to accept such course of action from your side as he surely deserved at least some punishment or at least that's what he was convinced about.

"Just please don't call me baby in front of the other guys when I'm not really together with you or anything." which made you giggle as you flipped your hair a little bit while telling him.

“But we could be together someday soon~” you cooed now leaving in a hurry finding the idols stunned posture to be hilarious indeed.

Later that day you found yourself hurrying for your appointment with Baekhyun, after all you two needed to secretly meet each other so moma Suho wouldn't stop you guys from doing the unbelievable, finding a good spot you guys meet by some buildings with beautiful rooftops and once getting onto the highest floor you two decided to perform what you desired for so long.

"Byun Baekhyun I love you!" such tender words of love were returned right away and so you heard the idols scream at the top of his lungs.

"(y/n) (l/n) I love you!" laughing and hitting each other as if you were a silly couple you guys were unaware of someone's presence until it was too late that is. Yet with your quick act and great intuition, you took the best out of this sticky situation and so dragging the idol closer to your side you soon left a peek on Baekhyun's cheek. Once the flash of camera reached his eyes his dark orbs started to reflect fear rather than happiness. He could hear the man basically laugh muttering about another scandal of his which would probably get a lot of views from his fans. White as a sheet of paper the idol suddenly glanced your way wondering whatever you planned all this and got paid by the paparazzi to come by to destroy his carrier, but not even catching a glimpse of anything evil inside your gaze he couldn't possibly come to any conclusion why you did this. However, before the man could snap any other pictures of you two being together Baekhyun felt your hand interviewing with his and so you dumped your jacket on the stranger as you two started to run to save yourself. Once the idol realized the man couldn't possibly catch up to them he retreated his hand from your grip feeling both irritated and hurt thinking he yet again needed to go thru some dating drama, yet before he could even share his emotions with you, you quickly placed your finger on his lips shushing him down.

"I know what you are thinking, but you gotta trust me on this one." yet before you could even explain your stand he started to scream.

"Why would I?! He snapped a photo of us and you even kissed me on the cheek it's good proof enough for a scandal to happen." you shook your head immediately as once he let out all his anger out you started to speak softly.

"Listen, there was a sunset right behind us, he was so focused on taking a single photo of us that he hardly realized he won't be able to see our faces in it. However, my intuition told me how such sweet photo will bring something else into his life." Baekhyun titled his head as he nodded trying to understand your antics better. This must have been why you sacrificed your jacket so he wouldn't be able to snap more photos of your both running away.

"Ok I will trust you on this one, but why was the kiss necessary?" you shook your head not being able to put the reason into words.

"I dunno I just had this feeling how such photo would transform him into a better person? That if it wouldn't be performed he would try to find us together again until he succeeded." talking it over a little bit you decided to bring the singer to the dorms, it being up to him whatever he would share such experience with the others.


	34. Pon Pon

Sitting inside your hotel room all alone because your friend decided to ditch you to hit a date with the mighty rapper that now was officially her boyfriend, you stared like hypnotized on your phone, a single number dialed on the screen. You kept mentally debating whatever to call the scout agent for the past fifteen minutes and when you finally received strength to possibly proceed with the given task, with your trembling hands you were slowly reaching for the call button, but that's when a message popped up revealing that someone tried to hit you up on Kakao talk, it being nothing else but the EXO group chat. First, you decided to ignore it, being sure these boys wanted some space to talk among each other so you hardly wanted to interfere. However soon you realized this message was directed towards nobody else but you.

 ** **GentleGiant:**** Yo! Sparkles you gotta come over, the eldest is in need of some female company!

 ** **UnicornSparkle:**** Then set him up on a date and leave me alone!

 ** **YummyBacon:****  Who changed my name to BACON?!

You snickered quietly being the culprit in question that dared to bring this nickname back into this chat again, it seemed like he didn't felt like scrolling up to see the responsible person.

 ** **YummyBacon:****  Anyway (y/n) you gotta come asap! You are the only person we can trust also think of it as a possibility to find your future husband!

 ** **UnicornSparkle:****  What kinda insecure I’m going to receive if he’s not the one???

 ** **YummyBacon:****  Ummm none??

 ** **SparkleUnicorn:****  nO possible deal

 ** **GentleGiant:****  Come on! You are perfect for this job!

 ** **UnicornSparkle:****  The number you tried to reach can’t come to the phone, please try again in TWO hours

 ** **YummyBacon:****  Kakaotalk doesn’t work that way -_-

 ** **UnicornSparkle:****  See if I care!

After more persuading from the two annoying guys, you finally concluded to move your ass or they wouldn't ever shut up, seeing as they even started to call you excessively bugging you about it nonstop. So finally you started to put your clothes up sighting because you simply thought it was too late for this. In the end, you decided to take a walk there, it not being such a long walk seeing as Sehun booked the hotel just so he could be close to the guys when he was still parading inside your body. So here you were on a beautiful evening dragging your feet behind to visit the lonely baozi that was apparently sitting alone, drinking and watching either dramas or tv shows. On the way there you kept on pondering why you agreed to it and remembered how Baekhyun even offered to repay your efforts so you would surely hold him on this word. Finally arriving you just typed in the code to the apartment as you let yourself in because no one else beside Xiumin was inside you could only hear the faint noises from the TV, deciding to have an awesome entrance you kicked the doors open while yelling.

“I heard someone was lonely.” Minseok looked at your startled, it seemed like no one informed him of your visit. It seemed like the duo worked on their own efforts.

"What are you doing here?" you heard him ask as you strolled to his side, sitting right beside him taking away the glass of beer with soju he was clenching his palms around as you could tell any more tricks off your sleeve and the whole liquid would end up on either the floor or sofa.

"What can I say, some annoying duo informed me you are in need of 'female' company... so here I am." you stated while adding.

“Some polite greeting and words of thanks would be welcomed you know.” Xiumin just nodded as he awkwardly said a simple hi not really being able to progress this strange outcome.

"Like even if I offered to pay for a stripper these guys refused saying they trust me the most bla bla bla." admitting to this caused Minseok to look at you in pure shock and so you found him nearly laying on the half of the sofa he was occupying, which made you nod realizing it was a good call to take away the drink from his hands.

"You want something to drink?" you were soon asked once the idol recollected himself realizing you were indeed serious about calling in a stripper, did you seriously thought it was a waste of time to hang out with him?

“Well I can always make myself some tea.” you nodded standing up as the next question fell upon your ears.

“Don’t you want like bear or soju or something?” you shook your head while telling him.

“I don’t drink alcohol...” making a pause you turned to him staring right into his dark eyes.

“You know it’s bad for you right?” he gazed up from the TV right on you.

"No! I am going to die today?" he asked in a quite sarcastic tone which just made you giggle, it also caused your overdramatic diva side to come out.

"Yes! What I am going to do when you are not here by my side?" you questioned wiping with the fake tears that were now storming down your face with your arm.

"How did you... so fast?" he asked rather taken aback by the fact how fast you could reproduce those salty drops from your eyes as if you could master it at a single command.

"Practice." you told him standing up really proudly doing some kind of silly pose, which made him wave his hand for you to rush and make the tea you so desired. Once you came back you found out the vocalist was watching some comedy Korean drama, quite excited you plopped your butt beside him now wishing you at least had some popcorn in hands. You spend like at least ten minutes without saying anything until Xiumin finally cut the silence.

“If you came here to give me some company, does it mean I can use your shoulders to lean on?” you could tell that he was a little bit tipsy, but to be honest you hardly minded.

"Yea sure whatever, I don't mind. You can even think of me as I dunno one of the guys." you just wanted him to be comfortable around you considering how awkward for now he was acting, but then this one single memory made itself present in your mind. Those holy words by Baekhyun that said ‘we even bite each other's butts.' before you could voice out your worry you heard Minseok say.

"Ohh as if you are Chen, my personal wife?... Sure." and so you found him leaning on your shoulder a soft smile resting on his face, you stayed up in this pose for a couple of minutes yet your mind couldn't let go of the Knowing Brother memory and so sweat started to roll down your face, your palms becoming hotter and so you finally couldn't possibly do anything else but share your concern.

"Just don't bite my butt, is sacred!" and so in a flash, you saw him falling to the floor laughing his ass off.


End file.
